C o L l S i O n
by Sylvia Scarlett
Summary: When Kid sacrifices himself to save another everyone believes him to have been killed after falling through a portal to another world. What happens when he returns with three humans and with no memory calling himself Kid Death. Rated M for swears and some blodshed.
1. Ch 1 Memory

It has been a while since I have written a Soul Eater fanfic. (and I toke down the other down because it was not noting right for me when writing). I just learned about a few days ago that theres a continuation of the manga...I feel kinda stupid now but what can you do? This is based after the anime it has nothing to do with the continuation in the manga...sorry. Also theres a character in this story that looks and kinda acts like Medusa and has her last name...I'm somewhat not sure if she's her in a different way or something yet so please bear with me because I do know she's Kid acts somewhat different in this story that he normal does but he is stil OCD crazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater just Alice Inn Carter Life and Tarah Life.

Thank You x3

* * *

Ch. 1 Memory **(Read top before hand) **

"_Kid no it's too dangerous!" Liz called weakly her broken body covered with bloody wounds, her sister Patty unconscious from the lost of blood._

_It was suppose to be a simply mission just go check on the sudden disappearances of young students, find them and bring them back if there was any trouble that befell the students causing their disappearance help those missing younger students and get back to the DWMA as quickly as possible. Get in and get out simple as that…_

_Or so it would have seemed._

_It has turned out that the younger students who had been sent of the mission were killed by a very powerful witch who had the ability to speed up time and travel dimensions. It was believed, with farther investigation, that the student's ages were sped up until their hearts had given out killing them and the dead corpse turned to dust._

_Luckily when the witch had attacked Kid and the Thompson sister they were not affected by her curse. The reason: when the sisters' souls resonance with Kid's which was immortal (he was over hundred years old after all) their souls were safe since Kid's immortal trait protected them._

_But the time witch had more up her sleeves. She was able to combine her magic with (as it was known by witches) practical magic. This enabled her to manipulate the vegetation around the battle field making them into monstrous foliage creatures laced with poisonous spikes and sharp razor like fangs, these monsters vegetation had a one track mind. They did their master's biding with a mindless loyalty._

_Kid stopped mid-run turning slightly on his heals and smiled at his only conscious pistol, his own face bloody and bruised beyond recognition. "I have to go this, the witch has to be killed before she becomes unstoppable."_

_Liz tried with an excruciating moan to rise to her feet. "Let me go with you-"_

"_No!" Kid said sternly causing the broken girl to loose her balance on her weak arms unable to move nothing but her eyes pleading with him. He continued to smile softly. "You're too weak you don't have enough strength to even change into your pistol form…besides your sister needs you."He turned his gaze to the barely breathing girl._

_Liz choked. "But you can't fight alone!" She sobbed. "Your injured too you know, Kid!"_

"_And you're more so then I…"He sighed. "I can't let you get yourself killed needlessly."_

"_But Kid-" _

"_No!" He's eyes grew bright with determination. "This is my battle now."He began to run toward the waiting witch. "Besides…I can't fight with just one pistol…it's unsymmetrical."With one last smile he was gone…_

"_Kid…"She whispered before loosing consciousness._

_Slam Bang Slap Crash…_

_Dodge that vine, jump over those poisonous spikes coming of that creature's body then slice it in haft with the heel of your shoe and continue to block, just block those attacks. He needed to get off the defensive and go on the offensive. However he didn't have his weapon for obvious reasons. He needed to find something, some sort of weapon that he could use to attack that witch._

"_That's it!"He thought when the young Shinigami spotted two giant spikes from the beat that he had dodged just laying on the ground unused."If I can just get to those spikes I can use them as weapons." Dodging one more vegetation creature he toke his chance and leap towards the spikes. _

"_What are you waiting for" The ghastly time and dimensional witch called out to her mindless monster. "Stop him now!"She pointed a thin, slender, old finger towards the wayward meister._

_With a moan the creatures obeyed their master moving quickly towards Kid._

_Just as Kid reached the spikes that lay on the ground the monsters surrounded him, they were hungry and bloodthirsty. The water that was once a source of nutrition for the plant-like-creatures was now a type of substitute saliva that dripped down their new mouths that hungered for the taste of skin, preferable him skin. Who would be the first to taste a young Shinigami's maturing skin on their new tongues? Two vegetation creatures closed in on the lone meister, the others lingering closely behind. _

_Everything seemed to slow around Kid as he reached for the weapons on either side of him as he grouched close to the ground; his eyes closed picturing the desperate, pleading look in Liz's eyes wanting his to allow her to go with him and Patty her body extremely broken needing immediate medical attention. He needed to kill the witch for them to make the witch pay for hurting two of the closes people in his life. As the two monsters wrapped their slimy vine like tentacles around him touching his cheeks his eyes snapped open glowing blue his Sanzu lines connecting once more as it did that day when fighting the Kishin. He whipped his head two both of his side with a determined death glare, scaring the creatures. With a flowed motion he span the spikes in his hands as if their were Liz and Patty gripping the nonpoisonous side he slit the creatures from the abdomen to their heads not one drop of their substitute blood touched his clothes or skin._

_Meanwhile…_

"_Stein we have to move faster or Kid, Liz, and Patty could be killed!"Spirit said within his weapon form._

_They had gotten an urgent message from Kid saying that the disturbance that the students were investigating was a witch who was an every powerful time/dimensional witch who had killed the students by aging them and tuning them to dust. They needed back up and needed it ASAP._

"_I am going as fast I can Spirit!" He hissed, "We headed out an hour before Sid and Nygus!"_

"_I know Stein but I have a bad feeling about this…"He said his voice laced with worry._

_Stein could only give him a side glance as he increased his speed._

_One by one the creatures fell to their deaths by Kid's hands leaving only a Kishin egg behind for Liz and Patty to consume and regain their strength .He placed his fingers on the closes one memorizing the contours of the egg his eyes were still glowing blue. "These are for you…Liz…Patty…" He said his voice filled with rich undertones, strong and proud unlike his own 'normal' voice._

"_It seems it is just you and me young shinigami."The raspy vice of the witch became more soft and youthful._

_He turned to find the witch who was dressed in a long black cloak which gave her body no form. Her skin was pale yet the old worn long wrinkles on her face began to lessen changing her into the picture of youth (no less then twenty five years of age) with the wind whipping her lavender hair into her face. Her soft pink lip stretched into a gentle smile._

"_So it would seem ,witch." He hissed readying himself into a fighting stance._

"_I would love to stay and fight with you young shinigami…however…" She raised her left hand and without a word opened a portal that lead to another place unknown to any but her. "I must be going…"_

_Kid growled. "No you are not!"He leaped towards the witch with lighting speed causing her to fall to the ground with Kid pinned on top of her. He spun both of the poison laced spikes pointed it at the witch's heart. "You with only be leaving as a soul!"_

_Meanwhile…_

"_Stein, look!"Spirit called his eyes widen with horror._

"_What-"Stein stopped dead in his tracks. Spirit transformed back into his human form._

"_Liz! Patty!"Spirit called to the unconscious girls._

"_Death Scythe…Professor Stein…" Liz called weakly to the two teachers. Spirit lifted her up onto his lap her head resting on his shoulder._

"_What happened?"Professor Stein asked the young girl._

_She choked out a little blood before answering him. "T-the witch was very powerful…too powerful for us maybe." She took a shaky breathe in. "We were badly hurt but Kid refused to give up and-"_

"_Kid" Stein echoed, "Where's Kid."He looked around only to find reminisce of a battle field. _

"_H-he when after the witch." She grabbed the teacher's forearm. "Please make sure he doesn't get badly injured…I-I have a have a bad feeling…something bad is going to happen to Kid I just know it!" _

_Stein looked the girl straight in the eye she look frightened and desperate he had never seen her like this before. "I promise I will do everything in my power to help him."_

"_We both will." Spirit added as he glanced sideways at Stein._

"_Thank you."She whispered before loosing consciousness again._

_They stared at Liz for a moment longer before Stein reached for a small communicator in his ear to contact Sid and Nygus."Sid."_

"_**Go**__."Sid called on the other line._

"_Get here as fast as you can both Liz and Patty are in need of immediate medical attention."_

"_**Where's Kid in all of this?**__" He asked with confusion lacing his voice._

"_He when after the witch." He simple stated, "All I need you and Nygus to do is look after the Thompson sisters, we'll go after Kid and the witch. Got it?"_

"_**Go it**__."With that the communication ended_

"_What he said, Sid?"Nygus asked from with her weapon._

"_Liz and Patty need medical attention ASAP."_

"_Where's Kind."_

"_He when after the witch."_

"_By himself!"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I don't like the sound of that." She said with worry._

_Sid began to pick up speed as he ran towards the source of the communication._

"_We have to getting going, Stein." Spirit said after placing Patty next to her sister both girls lying against a tree's truck._

"_Right." He stretched out his hand for his weapon._

_Spirit nodded transforming back into his weapon form, Stein spun him once before he began to run again leaving the girl with the knowledge that Sid and Nygus would be there soon._

"_Funny how you are the one to kill me, after all your death will come soon after."The witch smiled knowingly_

"_What are you talking about?"Kid said gripping the spike in his raised hand tighter._

"_I not only have the power to transcend time and space but I can predict the future of the person I choose." She smiled madly. "You face many trials in your future after the icy cold grip of death in_ this_ world takes you…_

"_What are you talking about?" He asked confused and angry. _

_She continued without answering his question. "I wonder…will you remain be the same shinigami you are or will the curse change you."With that she pulled Kid's raised hand down plunging the spike into her heart, supposedly killing her. Kid was stunned she would pull her arm down killing herself._

_Soon after Stein and Spirit arrived to find the battle finished. Kid turned his head toward them his blue glowing eyes faded the line disconnected he smiled weakly at them and lifted to his feet the portal beside him still open. "You guys came a little too late to the battles over-"He fell to his knees weak from the lost of blood. The teachers ran towards the fallen meister, concerned for his wellbeing. _

_He raised his hand in a comforting gesture. "I'm alright…I'm alright." He whispered weakly._

_Stein nodded and lit a cigarette. Blowing out the smoke he took off his white lab coat throwing it over him. "You did good Kid."_

_Kid smiled to himself. "Thank you." _

_Spirit whistled loudly at the scene before of him. "You killed all of these creature things and the witch by yourself." He said kicking the dead witch with the spike still in her chest assuming her abilities were slowing her body from becoming nothing more then a mere soul._

"_Not all of them."He coughed. "Some of them were killed by Liz Patty and I before they got seriously hurt."_

_Spirit nodded them spun on his heels turning back to the witch not noticing the witch's hand begin to move. "What about that portal?"He asked pointing with his thump towards the swirling vertex. _

_Stein moved close to the portal until he was mere inches away. He lit another cigarette after he finished his last one and blow the smoke sideways not allow the smoke to fly into the entrance. "Not sure…we may have to perform some experiments to see what exactly this thing is."_

"_Damn."Spirit hissed kicking a rock close by. "I need to get back to the city to be with Maka." He whined "But if we do that we'll be here for who knows how long."_

_Stein tilted his head back giving the other a lazy look before smiling wide. "Actually I think she is pretty happy you're gone right now."_

"_Stein!" He began to whine, but Kid was not paying any mind to the argument anymore. He was frozen something wasn't right in the air. Slowly but surely he began to turn his head towards the direction of the 'dead' witch was to find the witch moving and pulling the spike out of her heart! _

_He gasped quietly; shocked the damned witch was still alive. In an instant Kid was on his feet, if he didn't do something now Spirit would be killed! "Look out!"He yelled._

_Everything happened in an instant. He pushed Spirit out of the way and into Stein's arm. Both men didn't know what had happened before it was too late. "Kid!" Both men yelled but there was nothing they could do to stop the prophet of the witch._

_The sound of blood being vomited out the young Shinigami's mouth was all too familiar. "Ah-ahh…"_

"_Maledicam te calamitate ... animus caligo oblitus illis clausulis ad vos ... immortalitatis factus luxatis, abiit a corpus numquam redire ... maledicam te in meum nomen et omnes veneficas!"She said with her dying breathe plunging the spike that once lay deep in her chest into Kid's abdomen. Kid screamed on the top of his lungs as he felt the dark magic move within his body. It was too powerful for the extremely weaken meister as he fell hitting the ground hard and laying in his own pool of blood._

"_HA, HA, HA, HA, I have done it the son of Lord Death will now die by my hand!"_

"_Kid." Spirit called to the boy who saved his life. He was horrified and angry extremely angry. "Damn you witch." He growled transforming and landing perfectly in Stein's hand. _

"_You won't get away with this!" Stein finished. And with one flowed motion he slit the witch in haft leaving only her soul behind._

_Uncaring about the witch's soul they turned their attention back to Kid who was becoming paler and colder by the second._

"_What is happening to me?" Kid thought to himself. "My memories what are happening to them?" _

_All of the precious memories of his life began to fade at an alarming rate. Everyone and everything that had been part of his life was leaving him and there was nothing he could do about it. Was this what the witch was rumbling on about coming true?_

"_My…my heart it's slowing I can feel it…why, why is everything becoming blurry?" That is when it hit him…he Lord Death's son heir to the Death throne was dying. _

_He gritted his teeth and gripped the grass with fierce determination. No it won't end this way. His eyes shot towards the portal. "The portal is my only hope now…I know it."_

"_Kid, Kid can you hear me?"Stein asked._

"_Stein he's getting colder we have to get him back to Sid and Nygus ASAP-"_

_Suddenly Kid stood gripping his midsection, his face contorted in pain. "No, no medical attention," He grunted, "I won't be needing it where I going." He mumbled the last part as he slowly made his way over to the portal._

"_Kid, what are you doing?" Spirit asked as he watched Kid log his way toward the portal not knowing what he was about to do._

"_Give Liz and Patty the Kishin eggs, split them evenly, and tell them I'm sorry…for not coming."He inched closer and closer towards the portal. _

"_Kid what are you…KID DON'T DO IT!"Stein yelled after realization set in. Kid was going to fall through the portal._

_Kids slowly but surely turned his face drained of any color there once was his eye color began to dull, blood continued to spew from the wound, but a soft smile remained on his face. "That witch cursed me you know. I'm dying. I won't make it back no matter how much I want to. But I strongly believe this portal is my ticket to cheat." He laughed ironically, "to cheat death."_

"_Kid you're not in your right mind." Stein said slowly inching his way toward the seemingly gone mad meister. "If you just calm down and come with us we can got you the medical attention you needed."_

_But Kid wasn't listening. "Tell everyone I'm sorry for not coming back…tell father I'm so sorry for not being the son I could have been and that I love him…tell Liz and Patty the same thing."_

"_Kid, listen to us!" Spirit yelled. "Don't do something stupid, Kid are you listening? Are you going to ignore a direct order from a teacher? Kid!"_

_Again their orders fell on deaf ears as Kid pulled off the silver neck buckle skull and throw the emblem to their feel. "You can bury this in place of my body or keep it as a remembrance." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I don't really care what you with is just remember me okay?"He tipped on his heels causing him to fall back into the swirling vortex. _

"_KID!"_

_He smiled softly and whispered "Good bye." _

"_No, Kid!"Spirit yelled sprinting towards the now imploding portal. If it wasn't for Stein tackling the red head he surely would have been killed by the final explosion of the portal. "Kid…"_

_Death the Kid son of Lord Death sole heir to the Death throne and beloved friend and meister too many was no more…_

_(Same time…Primary Earth. ) _

"_So Alice…tell me again why we decided to go get junk food when we knew that the forecast said it looked like to be a cloudy humid day and now we are caught in a wicked bad storm?" Carter Life asked, his twin sister Tarah nodding in agreement._

_Alice Inn huffed mumbling something inaudible before speaking louder. "It's not my fault the damn weatherman said the rain would fall until later to night."She picked up a stick close to her and began poking at a small stone in the middle of a forming puddle._

"_Whatever…"He rolled is eyes. He knew it wasn't her fault but any chance to poke fun at his best friend (next to his sister of course) was funny to him._

"_It's so hot."Tarah whined stretching the so and hot until it annoyed the other two. _

"_It's summer sis. What the hell do you think it would be? Cold?" _

_Oh yes it was summer. Hot, humid, wet, mosquito biting, summer. They had just finish a hellish first years of high school at St. Mary High School. Thankfully they all made out alive and could spend the summer in their abandon school bus out in the forest just watching anime, reading manga (when not reading summer reading books), mapping out cosplay for conventions and making CMVs. But it had been raining for two weeks straight since school ended and they had been sitting in Alice's home bored out if their minds. However now that the rain had stopped they thought it would be a good chance to go have some fun out at the school bus after buying the source of energy for all teenagers : junk food. But boy were they wrong to go to the convenient store before heading off to the bus because the rain started again soon after leaving said store. _

_**(A/N: The name of the school is just a generic private high school if it is your high school's name… don't mean to be rude but its not. I am NOT basing it off of any High School it is just inspired by my elementary school that closed after 150 years soon after I graduated.) **_

_Tarah's eyes brighten. Her eyes darted to one of two brown paper that sat next to her one was filled with chips and candy the other filled with Cola-Colas."Speaking of cold I'm gonna have me some Cola!"Her eyes became mad. She loved her Cola-Colas. She pulled out an ice cold cola and processed to opening the can._

"_Oh! Hell no!" Her brother said pulling the can of soda away mere seconds before she could open in._

"_Carter!"_

"_I said no! We don't need you on a sugar high out here in the rain. I can deal with your laughing fit when you have these highs but not your hyperness or rather when you're bouncing off the walls." His sister jumped for the can._

"_Gimme me soda." She said in a three year olds voice. Luckily her brother was taller then she so he just lifted it up a little out of her reach. _

_He laughed. "No way!" Tarah began to jump furiously for the cola while Carter just switched hands when she got close to getting the bottle._

_Alice laughed wildly at the scene before her with the twins following suit. Wanting to join in on the fun she grabbed the can from Carter hand. She was the same height as Tarah though she could jump a little higher then the other._

"_Hey!" They said in union._

_She lightly shook the can just enough to hear the liquid inside but not enough to cause the liquid inside to explode when opened. She smiled smugly. "Tell you what as much as I love seeing this I'm a good girl as you know and as such I'll give you the soda back Tarah."_

_Tarah throw up her hands smiling wide. "YAY!"_

"_But in one catch."Alice quickly added._

_Tarah throw her hands down and hunched over pouting. "Ahhh."_

_Alice laughed. She loved her best friends little corks. "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"She ran still under the shelter of tree that they found on the side of the road._

"_Hey come back here!" She ran after her laughing._

"_Don't forget about me guys!"Carter yelled trying to catch up to the other two. _

_They laughed and ran around the underbrush of tree that shielded them from the rain for a long time. Each time Tarah got close enough to the can of Cola-Cola Alice would pass it on to Carter as if they were playing football. The soda was getting warm and surely from all the shaking the soda had become explosive and flat. It didn't matter to them anymore at least their minds were off the sour weather and their ruined plans of going to the school bus._

_Tarah, after many attempts finally caught the can. "Booyah Bitches! I caught the cola ca-"_

_Suddenly an inhuman moan filled the wet humid air. The three teens froze turning to the overgrown bushes behind them. "Carter…please tell me that was your stomach." Tarah whispered horrid._

"_I thought that was your stomach."_

_The moan filled the air again this time sounding more human then before. Tarah scream running over to her brother and held onto him tightly both teens were shaking violently. "Monster!" _

_Alice crushed her brows, not at all afraid of the noise. "Wait guys no that's not a monster that sound like a human." She moved closer._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Carter whispered angrily holding his sister furiously._

_The girl fell onto her knees mindful of the possibility of poison ivy, trigs, thorns, and bugs as she when into the overgrowth. "Someone might be hurt in there we gotta go something."_

_It was in her nature to help if it was needed. Her mother was an ER doctor and her father was a field medic serving over seas at the moment. She was also the second oldest of four her older brother following in her father's military foot steps and when into the army and was serving long side her father so she had the responsibility of taking care of her younger siblings when her mother was still at work (today she had the day off). She was planning to become a doctor after high school just like her mother._

"_Fine but don't come crying to me when there's a serial killer or escaped convict in those bushes." He called back to the girl._

_Alice stopped mid-crawl and turned her head back to him giving him a look that said. "You're frikin' kidding me right?" He shut his mouth after that while she continued on her merry way._

_As she crawled deeper into the brushes she found the area to be crushed flat before she even got there. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself. She shook it off maybe others were here before._

_She kept her eyes opened for any sign of the source the sound. The moans had become quiet after a while and that made her worry. Either the source was moving way or something very wrong happened. She looked back behind herself finding she was farther then she thought she was but decided to venture a little farther before going back. That was when she found a bloody hand with a comical looking skull ring on it. "What!" She reeled._

"_Alice what happened." Tarah called worried for her best friend._

"_I'll tell you when I know myself."She called back as she stood to get a better view. What she found was very disturbing. _

_The boy in a black suit with white stripes who looked to be about her age was a bloody mess. He was spread-eagle. His midsection was bloody and looked to still have blood gushing out from it. His black hair was matted dirty and bloody. His face was unrecognizable riddled with bruises cuts and blood dripping out of his mouth. His breathing however was what worried her. He sounded like he was gasping for air it was raspy and coarse. He wasn't getting air in when he should have been if he didn't get medical attention now he would surely die. _

_Knowing this she ran as fast as she could back to the others who were waiting for her. "Carter, Tarah call 911!"_

"_What happened?" Tarah called back to Alice._

"_A kid about our age looks to have been mugged and left for dead out in the forest. I have to go back to check on him just call the police NOW!"She ran back to the boy and just as she did the rain seem to pick up._

_She slid on her knee cutting them badly but she didn't care one bit as she lifted the kid's head onto her knees and thighs. "Hey, hey kid are you alright can you hear me? Answer me if you can." _

_The boy moaned again and opened his eyes showing honey eyes that rapidly dulled into a dirty mustered. She gasped. "His eyes. What's happening to his eyes?" she thought franticly. That was when she noticed the white lines in his hair that were melting away by the rain. She whipped her fingers into the lines them rubbed them into her skin to see what is was. "Temporary hair dye?" she mumbled bewildered._

_Her mumbling brought him out of his foggy haze. He stared up and passed Alice looking into the gray rainy sky. "Liz…Patty…I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes again his breathing slightly slowed._

_Alice stared at the boy with confusion. "Who are Liz and Patty?" It seemed that Carter and Tarah were listening to her for she heard police and ambulance cars in the distance._

_She shook the boy lightly just enough to make him open his eyes again they were cloudy this time. "Don't you dare close your eyes on me now! The ambulance is almost here all you have to do is keep those eyes open okay."_

_He seemed to understand as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Hey can you tell me what you name is?"_

_His eyes darted to her and stared credulously. "I…I…"He wasn't able to answer when she heard EMTs speaking with the twins._

"_Who's injured?"_

"_A kid in there, our friend Alice Inn is in there with the boy right now."_

"_Thank you."She could hear them running in the bushes._

"_EMT tell me if you can hear me."_

"_Over here!"She called back, no sooner did you speak did they found her and the bloody boy._

"_What happened?" The EMT asked._

"_I-I don't know Carter, Tarah and I were just fooling around out by the dirt road there when we heard a wicked bad moan I came in to find this boy here and then we called the police."_

_He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "You three did good."_

_She smiled. "Thank you."_

_After that they braced the boy steady and placed a hand powered oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, his shirt was ripped open to find what appeared to be a stab wound that they placed gauzes on it and then a heart meteor on him. They lifted him up and out of the bushes after that. By that time her mother and Carter and Tarah's parents arrived everything was already explained to them._

"_Mom." She called running over to her and hugged her._

"_Oh, me linda, I'm glad it wasn't you." Alice mother Maria said whispering a deluded Spanish prayer into her ear. (Her mother was Hispanic and her father was all American)._

_In response she gripped her mother's t-shirt that had the lovely sent of roses from the perfume that her father had sent to her from over seas. However her eyes darted back to the caravan of EMTs that surrounded the boy. "What about him, mama? Will he be okay?" _

_Maria stared back to the ambulance as it as it drove away. She squinted her eyes as she tried to read the name of the hospital it was from. It was heading to the hospital that she worked at. "I don't know my love but I do know that the EMTs are taking him to the hospital I work at."_

_She pulled away from her mother with wide tearful eyes. "Can we go be by his side mama?"_

_Maria pulled her daughter back kissing her on top her head. "Of course me linda of course."_

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

_The constant beeping of the heart meteor was her only companion in the late midnight early morning. About an hour and haft ago Carter and Tarah had gone home and her mother had another hour to work before she could clock out. A baby sitter was watching the younger children back home. _

_It had been two weeks since the incident and boy had been taken out of the ICU four days ago which surprised most. Nevertheless they were happy that Stripes as they came to call the boy impart of the stripes that once dyed his hair, he was out of the ICU so quickly giving everyone hope that he would make a speedy recovery. _

_However Stripes was still a child and as such they had sent out an AMBER alert and many asked police officers to somehow find the boy's parents. No one came to claim him. Alice felt sorry for the boy and asked both her parents (her father was on video chat at the time) if they could take boy in. She hadn't received an answer yet. But before they could even think of bring the child in they had to discuss the issue of why the boy was left for dead in the forest. The police had spoken to Tarah, Carter and Alice to see if they knew anything but of course they didn't. The only one who may know what happened was still unconscious. _

_She signed placing her elbow on her knees then her chin on the hand. "Please wake up." she whispered sleepily._

_As if he was listening to what she said the boy began to stir in his sleep. She gasped and ran out of the room to find help. "Nurse, nurse!" She called._

_A young woman no older then twenty-five in scrubs turned back to the wayward girl. "Can I help you miss?"_

_After catching her breath she spoke. "The…boy…in the room…is waking up." _

"_Oh, thank you."She left to find the doctor who had the boy's case. About two minutes later a doctor flanked by a small army of nurses descended on the small room leaving Alice to wait in the hall as they did their work._

_Where am I? Who am I?...I don't understand._

_The boy opened his eyes to find many people unrecognizable to him walk into the room to examine him. "Hey there son…do you know where you are?" The doctor asked._

"_N-no…"He said confused._

_The doctor lifted his hands in a comforting gesture. "No need to worry. You're in the hospital."_

"_O-okay."_

_The doctor took a small flash light to his eyes to check for any sign that could be dangerous to the boy's health. "Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Name?" The teen crushed his brow together confused even more them he already was. "What is that?"_

_The doctor and nurses paused each giving the other a shocked look before the doctor signed. "Amnesia."He simply stated._

_Alice gasped after hearing what was has in the room. "Poor kid he has no memory."_

_The doctor or nurses didn't speak much to him after that only to ask him simple questions or to do something for them like to moving his toes. But he wasn't paying any mind to that. He was still very confused._

_What is going on? I don't understand? All of my memories…they're gone?_

_He tried to picture what his life was like. The images that did come into his mind were fogy and distorted. Nothing made sense._

_What's my name? I don't…wait! I think I remember something! A word or name maybe? Kid. No some things missing…Death? But is that my name…Kid Death? No… that's not the right order…maybe…I don't know!_

_The doctors and army of nurses left soon after giving the waiting girl a warning to not push the boy he was still in a very fragile state because of his memory lose. She undersood. She gingerly knocked on the door. The boy didn't seem to hear as he continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of him._

"_Hey here." She said pulling the chair she once sat in closer to the bed and grabbed his hand. She was surprised that his hands were so callous but to him the touch of another human other then a doctor was ever comforting._

"_Do I know you?" He asked._

_She smiled and shook her head. "No."_

"_Oh."_

"_But my friends and I were the ones who found you two weeks ago."_

"_I've been out for two weeks!" He said surprised._

_She nodded slowly. "My name is Alice Inn by the way…what's yours" She bit her lower lip. She wasn't supposes to overexert him._

_He looked down at the bed sheets removing his hand from hers and gripped the covers. "I-I think I know but I'm not sure if it's my name or if it's someone else or if I'm making it up."_

_She bit the lip a little harder. "How about you tell me it and if we like it it'll be your name. Okay?"_

_He seemed to ponder this for some time before he nodded. "Okay."_

_She smiled and stretched out her hand. "Hi my name is Alice Inn. What's yours?"_

_He smiled softly accepting the hand shake. "Kid…Kid Death."_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ahhh…"Kid awoke from the hellish dream in a cold sweat. "Just a dream…or memory."

Kid Death had been having these recurring dreams ever since being discharged from the hospital last summer; it was the middle of sophomore year in an ever unseasonably warm winter. The dreams came few and far between but it was hard to detect when the nest one would occur.

"Kid, sweetheart, it's time to get up or you'll be late for school!"Maria called from the bottom of the step of the colonial home.

"Okay mom I'll be right down." He called back sleepily. Soon after being discharged from the hospital Maria and Kyle (Alice's father) afford Kid to stay with them. Not wanting to go into foster care he accepted their offer graciously. Since that day Kid had come to call Alice's parents his own.

After turning off the alarm clock he slip his hand over his face tiredly not knowing Alice had placed a grease like mixture of it to sack revenge for him pranking her by reorganizing her manga collection. His feet hit the cold hard wood floor sending shivers down his spine. "I hate winter." He mumbled to himself as he entered the adjacent to his bedroom.

Soon in the bathroom notice the grease now blackening him face. "ALICE!"

From down stairs Alice sat at the dinning room table with her little sister Sophia, little brother Mikey her older brother Chris (who had returned home soon after Kid moved in), Maria who was cooking tonight's dinner of later since she would be at work at the time and Kyle who had returned him two weeks after Chris and Kid came home.

Kyle turned his head towards his daughter who was now sipping her orange juice happily. "Do I even want to know?"

She smiled madly. "Nope."

After washing the substance off his face and brushed his teeth he proceed to his dresser which was very much organized just like his room and pulled out a graphic tee designed to resemble the top haft of a tux, black skinny jeans, red suspenders that would lay undone on his body, and a hoodie when zippered all the way reveal a skull design. From the nightstand he pulled out prescription glasses that were red and 'nerd' looking as Alice called them but they were perfect for Kid and the skull rings that were on him at the time of his accident. "Hopeful these will keep me warm for the field trip to Boston today." He bit his lip he really hated the cold the hotter the better for him.

After perfectly a lining the clothes in the way he would ware it on his body he precede to taking of the muscle tee he all ways wore to go to sleep. He signed after the tee was off as his eyes glanced at the mirror that faced him. His slightly ripped torso was riddled in scars and skin graphs. He hated those scars with a passion. They always reminded him he had no past. The vague memories filled his mind with the people and things that were nothing more then shadow that were mostly part of his life once now haunted him every time he stared at the scars giving him a headache.

Whipping his head away before the headache could appear he change into his day clothing. After dressing he headed down stairs to find Alice eating buttered toast. She smiled widely as Kid entered the kitchen. Kid glared deadly at her. "Oh thank you, Alice for the lovely present this morning."

"Thought you would like. That's what you get for messing up my manga collection."

"Messing up?"He echoed raising an eye brow. "I was merely organizing the mess." He said dully.

"It was already organized."

"Hum. Yeah right you just keep telling yourself that."He when to the fridge and grabbed two _Eggos _placing them in the toaster. "Anyways it wouldn't matter for as the saying goes 'Karma's a Bitch'."

"Fuck you."

"Language!" Kyle and Maria said in union.

"Sorry." The teens called back.

After a minute the Eggos popped up and were eaten and they were out the door with twenty dollars each for food in Boston. "You better not stop to stare at something symmetrical, Kid; you know what Sister M said about being late today."

"That we wouldn't be going." He said dully. Almost every other day they would be late to school because of Kid and his OCD obsession of certain thing on the way to school. They had served about fourteen detention because of his refusal to leave the site of beautiful symmetry or him organizing the thing into perfect symmetry and the admiring his work.

"Yeah and I really want to go to Boston so you better not fucking stop that skateboard of your." She said clipping her helmet and placing her roller-skates on her feet.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes getting the skateboard that was designed with a skull on the bottom out of the closet in at the entrance of the home. Kid was a natural on the skate board and many believed he might have been an avid skateboarder in his forgotten past but there was no way to be sure.

"No whatever me! I mean it Kid Death!" She hissed rolling out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" He yelled jumping on the board trying to catch up to her.

Alice and Kid lived a good distance from anything making them get up an hour before the sun rose to make it in time for the first bell. Because they lived so far and in a huge house many believed her family was swimming in money despite the economy being so bad but that was far from the truth. Her father inherited the home mortgage pay in full by his descended uncle. Because of that they were able to focus on more important things.

It took about a haft an hour to get to the school by then it was about 7: 15 they would have gotten there quicker if Alice hadn't have to remind Kid not to stop. By that time the students were lining up on the side of the school waiting for the school bus.

"Come on Kid everyone's already outside!" Alice said going into the school to place her skates inside her locker Kid being not too far behind.

The school wasn't very large it was a moderate sized shool whose teachers gave you the one on one attention you needed to get better in school. That and the fact the classes were small to begin with seeing as the school once an all girls school opened its doors to bos about two years ago. In that type of school you would be able to know your classmates man when their was only twenty kids in your class.

"I'm right behind you."

Once the skateboard and skates were placed in the lockers of Alice and Kid they ran back outside just as the teacher of the science class and Kid, Alice, Tarah and Carter homeroom teacher Sister M began to check her attendance.

Carter whistled. "Cutting it a little closes there you two." He asked the two who were trying to catch their breathe hands on knees.

"You…have…no idea."They said in union smiling.

"Kid Death!" The teacher called.

"Present!"

Tarah smiled. "Well at least you are here on time for once and Carter."Tarah placed her hand out in front of her brother. "You owe me five dollars."

He growled pulling out a crisp five dollar bill and forcefully placing it in her hands.

"You…were…betting on us!" Alice yelled.

"Yes." They simply said.

"Alice Inn."

"Here "She turned her glance from the teacher to the twins. "I fucking hate you two." She smiled knowing they wouldn't take it seriously.

"We know."

"Carter Life and Tarah Life."

"Here."

"Present."

The teacher Sister M closed her attendance book the sound made all the students stand at attention in fear of her. She smiled to some it reminded them if a snake. "Just the way I like it." She thought.

"Alright now that I know you all are here I have some ground rules for you that I _expect all _of you to follow." Her deadly glance made all the students glap in fear. "1. I want all of you to pay attention to what the tour guide says on _the Freedom Trail_...I might not be the history teacher but I can still hand out detentions for disobedience. 2. I do NOT want anyone wondering off during the tour. I will not go looking for you. And 3. No texting, no playing music or any type of technology besides a camera that I have approved of will you be allowed to use on the tour. I don't care if you use it on the bus or after the tour but if I find it out I will take it away and you will not get it back until the end of the school year…That means at the end of Finals. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sister M."

"Alright everyone on the bus!"

The four looked at each other with once thought in mind: get to the far back ASAP!

Smiling Alice and Kid being the quickest of the four rushed to the front of the students and reached the entrance in record time just to be stop by a long slander arm blocking their way. "I'm glad to see that you two made it on time." Sister M smiled.

Sister M otherwise know as Sister Madeline Medusa was a young who loved teaching just as much as she loved God. She was the science teacher at the school though today she would be playing the role of chaperon since the hostory teacher had to leave on short notice because of a family emergence. (She would much rather be staying her grading science papers). She had blonde that was tied in front of her face in such a way that the brades joined twisting into one brade that laid in front of her chest. On her arm was a strand birth mark that was made of dots if one looked closely (without catching her attention) could let it formed into a snake.

"See what you can do when you are not late." She lifted her hand away from the door. "You can do nice things."

"Oh yes Sister M! We understand now." Kid said credulously.

"I am every happy to hear that…I do expect you be on time from now on." She smiled knowingly.

"Oh yes ma'am from now on we will try our best to be on time." Alice said slowly as if she was a young child trying to understand what a teacher was asking her to do. This in some ways is exactly what was happening now.

Knowing Alice was just being a smartass her friends tried to stiffen a laugh that was caught in their throats.

The teacher shot them down with a glance. "Are you being smart with me?"

"No ma'am." She smiled

Finding no evidence she was lying she allowed them onto the bus where they broke to in a fit of laugher. "Man that was good."Carter laughed whipping tears from his eyes.

"You're telling me! She's a natural when it comes to being a smartass_ and _getting away with it I should know I live with her!" Kid laughed.

"I would bet!" Tarah yelled.

Before taking her seat at the very back she bowed to her admirers relishing in the moment. "Thank you. Thank you I will be here all week!"

They all laughed harder.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think about the story so far If you didn't like it don't worry it gets better but please no flames thank you.


	2. Ch 2 Cemetery

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Here the second chapter Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 2 Cemetery

(Last Summer Soul Eater World)

It was raining that day the crowed was dressed in black and white that same colors Kid once wore. The umbrellas line the streets of Death City on both sides looking perfectly symmetrical…just how Kid would have liked it. But Kid wasn't here to see it and smile at its beauty its symmerty. Oh no. There was no smiles no laughter nothing just mourning, simple mourning for the lose of a great meister, friend, beloved son and heir to the Death throne. Today they would bury Death the Kid.

The funeral procession consisted of the teachers: Stein, Spirit, Marie, Sid, Nygus and Lord Death himself carrying the coffin to the forest of Death City where Kid's mother laid. Lord Death had hoped to never bury someone close to his heart again yet here he was carrying a coffin without his son's body but a simple tie buckle that his son wore. They were all stoic as the rain fell on them, their bodies drenched to the bone.

Kid's friends Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona and still injured Liz and Patty followed behind under umbrellas. The girls cried openly with Liz and Patty while the boys consoled the girls quietly keeping a strong front for them. Everyone was hit hard by the lose of their friend Kid but none were hit hard then Liz and Patty. Liz felt survivor's guilt for not being there for Kid when he needed her the most. She was still awake when she saw him for the last time she should have been able to do something! Or that's what she thought. Patty just couldn't believe he was gone and screamed a most horrid cry anyone could ever hear, Liz had never heard her sister scream like that ever and hope to never hear it again.

Every person on the trail placed their hands on the coffin as it pasted. Some even throw white roses at the feet of the people of the procession in a way giving the friend and family the condolences for the lost of their close friend, meister, and son. But everyone knew there was no way their offering could comfort them. Only the bring back of Death the Kid could do that.

The procession slowly but surely made it up to the hill top where the coffin would be laid to rest. From here it over looked the city a site that Kid's mother once loved and wanted to be buried hopefully she was here watching over Kid now. The people of the city watch from afar as the private ceremony took place. No one but students and teacher of the DWMA were allowed to attend.

After the coffin was placed before the gravestone a few words were said but no one was listening. Their attention was focused on the coffin unable to believe that Death the Kid truly dead. "We are gathered here today not to mourn but to celebrate the life of this young man, Death the Kid."The priest said. "As we send this young man off to the afterworld we keep the knowledge that his death was not in vein. He had shown courage in the face of danger in the end performing the ultimate sacrifice to protect those who needed it."

Everyone mumbled hollowly in agreement. "Let his sacrifice be a testament to those who are searching to achieve the same courage."Stein and Spirit began to lower Kid's coffin into the ground. "Now let us send this courageous young man beloved meister, son, and friend into the next phase of this cycle we call life." Everyone placed flowers on the coffin as descended into the cold wet earth. Tear flowed continuously as the coffin fell, no one wanted to say good bye to Kid.

"Elizabeth wishes to dedicate a song to Kid." Everyone was surprised to say the least no one knew Liz _could_ even sing.

Liz, who had a crutch on her left side to help support herself, moved from the back to the front of the crowed with the help from Maka. Maka helped her to the other side of the gap that separated them. Liz had always sung to Patty when they were much younger, alone and scared in Brooklyn to calm her to sleep during the harsh nights. After meeting Kid and returning to Death City Patty again couldn't fall asleep mostly for the fact she wasn't aware of her new surrounding and what dangers the city may hold that she didn't know about. She remembered the night when Kid caught her sing to her little sister.

_Backflash… _

_It was late almost eleven at night and Kid still had so much to do. He still had to straighten all the frames into perfect alignment, make sure the candle were all burnt to the same height, go into all the bathrooms to check if all the toilet papers were still pointed, call his father and-_

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when the skies are grey…" He heard someone sing._

"_What?" He mumbled to himself as he heared the sweet singing. He wondered though Death Manor for what seemed like forever trying to find the source of the beautiful voice. The humming had a very sweet melody to it. It was calming, soothing, making you forget your worries. After sometime he found himself staring at the door of Liz and Patty's room. _

"_You'll never know dear _

_How much I love you…" Bewildered Kid quietly opened the door to find the room lightly lit and a sleeping Patty her head resting on her sister's lap and signing peacefully in sleep. Liz was still awake however humming softly smiling gently and patting the younger girl's hair.  
_

"_So please don't take _

_My sunshine away…" Kid gasped quietly. Liz had such a sweet voice. Hearing the gasp Liz lifted her head and placed a finger on her lips shushing him. He nodded in understanding. Once Patty was tucked in and Liz had kissed her on the head good night they left the room quietly to enjoy the cool night before going to bed themselves(at least for Liz anyway.)_

"_You have a wonderful voice, you know." He said leaning perfectly symmetrical against the balcony railing._

_Liz snorted taking out a lighter and cigarette from her gray sweat pants that matched her black tank top and lit the cigarette. "Whatever."_

_Suddenly the cigarette was forceful token out of her mouth. "Hey!" She hissed glancing threateningly at the boy watching him through it to the ground and step on it, no longer useable. The glance she used was reserved for people who seriously threatened Patty and herself._

"_1. Smoking just one cigarette is unsymmetrical and 2. is unhealthy."Liz and Kid glanced at each other for what seemed like forever before Liz realized something._

"_What you just said was hypocritical." She said smugly._

_Kid looked surprised for a moment before his face returned to a dull bored look. "Whatever."_

_They stood there in the cool night air watching the smiling moon for a long time after in silence. "You know when Patty and I were younger I would always sing her to sleep. Whenever she was scared anyways." She mumbled hollowly._

_Before Liz and Patty were known as the devils of Brooklyn their lives were hard. Their parents were addicts addicted to the strongest drugs you could get on the streets. When on their highs Liz and Patty would be the focus of their furious rage most of the time it was direct towards Patty who was younger and more defenseless then Liz. Before long Liz had decided for Patty's safety for the both of them to run away. When they did life wasn't as easy as if was living back with their abusive parents but as the years when by they learned how to survive in the cold unforgiving streets of Brooklyn. _

"_Hum?" Kid hummed._

"_We had a much hard life, in many ways, before we were on the streets. Our parents were addicts and abusive." She gripped the railing tighter as horrid memories flowed in her mind. "Patty was the one who got the most abuse. I wanted to protect from all the pain and just singing her to sleep when she asked no matter what was happen was just a little something I could do to comfort. I wish I could have done more back then. But now she's happy and safe after all the hell we've been through. And that's all I could ask for."_

_Kid placed his hand over Liz's. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. As a weapon must protect their meister a meister must protect their weapon whether that be on the battlefield or not no matter what." He said._

_Liz smiled before regaining her composer. She snorted. "If you think you can earn my trust this way you out another thing coming rich boy."_

_Kid blind in surprise before smiling wide. "When I plan on earning that trust miss outlaw."_

_Backflash ended…_

She took a deep breath before standing up as straight as she could with a crutch at her side, Maka still supported her.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

_[x7]_

Tears flowed openly as they heard the raw emotion in her voice. Beautiful, melodic, pained and grieving so much grieving. After one last prayer by the priest the ceremony was over and most of the people who am to the funeral left leaving only Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Crona, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Spirit, Marie and Lord Death to stare grimly at the tombstone."I can't believe he is actually gone." Maka said with tears in her voice. "It doesn't seem real." She began to sod her shoulders shaking.

Seeing this Soul grabbed the girl turning her and pulling her to his chest comforting her. "I know…I can't believe it either."

From behind Spirit watch the scene knowing fully while not to get involved at the moment. She needed him her weapon and boyfriend not her womanizing father. "I should have been the one to die not Kid…he sacrificed himself for my carelessness." He said regretfully.

Everyone's eyes turned towards the hollow broken man. "N-no sir. Don't say that!" Liz said with tears in her voice. "There is a reason why you are here today…Kid would want it for you to live a happy life."

"Big sister it right!"Patty said with tears in her eyes.

He looked shocked at the girl for a moment then smiled sadly. "Thank you girls."

Suddenly Liz and Patty felt large hand on their shoulders to see Lord Death looking down at the tiredly his mask still having the faintest of cracks on it. He too was still recovering now it would take much longer to heal emotional wounds. "How about we get out of the rain and head back to Death Manor, sounds good?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement and headed to separate vehicles. Once in the vehicle away from the rain the Thompson sister along with Lord Death tired from the days events both emotional and physically rested.

"Liz Patty I have been meaning to ask you something." Lord Death said

"Yes sir?" Liz asked tiredly. She was leading slightly onto Patty as was Patty was leaning into the door she too wearily opened her eyes.

"During that mission you did each the minimum about of soul needed to become a Death Scythe 99 soul and 1 witch's soul. As it were I can make an exception to that rule and make you Death Scythes…if you wish."

Liz and Patty looked dumbfounded at the death god. "Are you serious…Sir?" they said

"Every much so…what do you want to do?"

The girls looked at each other and within that moment they knew their answer. They smiled softly shaking their heads. "No thank you Lord Death…we wan to meet Kid exact specifications. We'll each our goal of double the amount we need to become at Death Scythe. Kid would want it that way."

Lord Death was surprised and proud by their answer. Kid would be proud by their answer. "Ever well…I am sure Kid would be proud of you today."

"Yeah…"

(Back to the Freedom Trail, Boston MA.)

Kid hated cemeteries. They always creeped his out. He felt crowed and sick to his stomach unable to breath. He wanted out…NOW! Unfortunately fifteen minutes of the tour was in the cemetery and there was no way of getting out unless you wanted to get in trouble by Sister M.

From the corner of her eye Alice could tell something was wrong Kid looked sick and extremely pale. "Pst. Kid are you alright?" She asked.

Kid shook his head no giving her a look that said "You're kidding right? Look where we are!"

She looked around herself. Cemetery. Right."Oh shutting up now."

"Yeah."Kid said as his mind began to wonder through the cemetery. As he watched the tombstones that littered the landscape of the old cemetery of Boston something very weird and very disturbing appeared over the ground everywhere.

What appeared to be frost blue colored ords with equally as frost blue flames flouted over the ground around him. The whole area looked like a sea of blue…souls? Yes that was what he believed they were the tour guide did say only the tombstones were moved from their original place but how did he why what they were and why were the people just placing through them? Was he the only who could see them? What's happen?

"Am I going crazy?"He thought.

Suddenly something sharp and fast came into his mind. It was a memory of his forgotten past.

_He was in a ship he believe dressed in the suit he was found in he also black cloak had two girls with him as well. The two girls who were with him were out of focus however he wasn't able to catch any features aside from the fact they were dressed in the same manner as each other._

"_All these human souls, whatever someone has plans it isn't good." His voice was regal and powerful._

"_Can we take all these soul 'cause they don't belong to anyone." The smaller of the two girls said her voice was bubbly._

"_Idiot, do you want to become a Kishin?" He said glancing angrily at the girl who was obliviously on aware. _

_He stepped into the quarters of the ship his presence having an air of majesty almost as if he was a prince. He was soon surrounded by the same things he saw in the cemetery. This time he was unafraid of the things. He stretched his hand out in into the sea of souls. His pinky and index fingers stand up while his other fingers folded." As a protector of souls I can't allow this. I have to safeguard them." _

_The memory faded as a gun appeared in front of him. Despite the guns presence he was not afraid._

_Suddenly the memory changed he was in another place, a beautiful mansion that somehow felt familiar. This memory was much older then the last he knew that for sure for the reason that he felt years younger._

_It was late almost eleven at night he believed and he still had so much to do. He still had to straighten all the frames into perfect alignment, make sure the candle were all burnt to the same height, go into all the bathrooms to check if all the toilet papers were still pointed, call his father and-_

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when the skies are grey…" He heard someone sing._

"_What?" He mumbled to himself. He wondered though Death Manor for what seemed like forever. The humming had a very sweet melody to it. It was calming, soothing, making you forget your worries. After sometime he found himself staring at an unfamiliar door curious about the noise he reached out and out the closed door. _

"_You'll never know dear _

_How much I love you…" Bewildered Kid quietly opened the door to find the room lightly lit and a sleeping girl her head resting on who he believed to be her sister's lap and signing peacefully in sleep. The other girl was still awake however humming softly smiling gently and patting the younger girl's hair. _

_Unfortunately the girls were still too out of focus to get even real features.  
_

"_So please don't take _

_My sunshine away…" Kid gasped quietly. The girl had such a sweet voice. Hearing the gasp the girl lifted her head and placed a finger on her lips shushing him. He nodded in understanding. Once the smaller of the two was tucked in and the older had kissed her on the head good night they left the room quietly to enjoy the cool night before going to bed themselves._

"_You have a wonderful voice, you know." He said leaning perfectly symmetrical against the balcony railing._

_The girl snorted taking out a lighter and cigarette from her grey sweat pants that matched her black tank top and lit the cigarette. "Whatever."_

_Kid not being the one to ever like smoking pulled the cigarette out the girl's mouth. "Hey!"She said giving him a glance that would rival the one Alice had given him after reorganizing her manga collection. _

"_1. Smoking just one cigarette is unsymmetrical and 2. it unhealthy."The girl from what he could tell was glancing back at him but he just glanced back not flinching in the slightest for what seemed like forever before the girl realized something._

"_What you just said was hypocritical." She said smugly._

_Kid looked surprised for a moment before his face returned to a dull bored look but he felt his cheek continue to heat up. "Whatever." Kid hated being wrong._

_They stood there in the cool night air watching the smiling moon for a long time after in silence. "You know when … and I were younger I would always sing her to sleep. Whenever she was scared anyways." She mumbled hollowly._

"_Hum?" Kid glanced back at the girl who suddenly looked very tired. In the pit of his stomach he felt sorry for the two girls. _

"_We had a much hard life, in many ways, before we were on the streets. Our parents were addicts and abusive." She gripped the railing tighter as horrid memories flowed in her mind. "… Was the one who got the most abuse. I wanted to protect from all the pain and just singing her to sleep when she asked no matter what was happen was just a little something I could do to comfort. I wish I could have done more back then. But now she's happy and safe after all the hell we've been through. And that's all I could ask for."_

_Kid placed his hand over the girl's hand it was trembling. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. As a weapon must protect their meister a meister must protect their weapon whether that be on the battlefield or not no matter what." He said._

_The girl smiled before regaining her composer. She snorted. "If you think you can earn my trust this way you out another thing coming rich boy."_

_Kid blind in surprise before smiling wide. "When I plan on earning that trust miss outlaw."_

The memory began to fade bringing him back to the tour. "Yo, Kid are you alright?" Carter asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kid turned to face him. "Yeah…it was nothing."

"Okay." He said raising an eyebrow. It was never noting with Kid but he didn't want to push it if he didn't need. "Come on we have to catch up with the group."

Kid looked confused. "Catch up with the group?" He echoed.

"Yeah you were zoned out for some time just staring out into the graveyard." He pushed the other forward. "Come on move your feet!"

He laughed under his breath. "Okay!"

The girls who were now in the back of the group turned to see the boys coming. Tarah raised an eyebrow. "So you done being a statue?"

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny Tarah I almost forgot to laugh."Kid said sarcastically. She snorted and lightly pushed him.

"I f-ing hate you." She laughed

"But I love you." He hugged her around the wiast making her laugh harder.

"Ahem." Sister M coughed. "I don't want to be the third grade teacher here and separate the four of you now do I?"

"No ma'am."

"I thought so."

Once Sister M turned back the four snickered. "That was bad." Carter sighed rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ya think?" His sister said.

Alice nudged Kid on the shoulder. "What was the whole zoning out thingy about?"

He shrugged. "I don't know myself it was kinda weir-"

Suddenly a car blasting the music past by the music it played reminded him of the older girl's voice in the memories.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone…_

He suddenly became sick to his stomach placing one hand on his stomach the other on his mouth and lunged forward.

"Kid! What's wrong?" Alice said becoming fearful of her best friends safety.

He couldn't answer as he lunged again the bile going to his throat.

Noticing this Alice called for the teacher. "Sister M I think Kid is getting sick!"

Sister M turned noticing the sick pale look in the young boy's face. "Get him out of here now!" She didn't want him to lose his lunch in a historical cemetery.

"Yes ma'am. Come on Ki-" He was out of the cemetery before she could finish her sentence.

Luckily there was a garbage can outside the cemetery. That was where Alice found Kid leaning over the can almost pulling himself in the thing. Alice put her hand over his back rubbing it in a comforting manner. "Your okay." She said comfortingly.

Kid nodded in understanding before going back for another bout.

_...Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

_[X7]..._

The car began to drive away and the music quieted. And as strangely the sickness came it left.

"I'm...okay...now."He said breathlessly.

"You sure?" She said giving him a look.

He nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Okay but to be on the safe side we'll sit on the steps to the cemetery just in case."She said her 'doctor instincts' kicking in ten fold.

He was very grateful; he did not want to go back into that cemetery full of those things.

"Is he alright?" Sister M asked concerned for her student's safety.

Alice nodded as they sat on the steps. "Kid says he's alright but he does look a little pale still...I think it would be best to let him sit here for the rest of the tour in the cemetery and for him to take it slow thereafter."

Sister M nodded in agreement. "I think that would be the best." She stared at Kid who seemed lost in his thought slightly trebling. "Kid was did you eat for breakfast?"

"Hum what? Oh breakfast hum...Two Eggos and apple juice."

"That's it?"

"Trust me Sister M that's a lot for Kid in the morning."Alice added.

"That won't do."She went into her backpack that was filled with medical supplies and pulled out two crackers. "Eat this until we get to Quincy Market."

He accepted the snack. "Thank you."

She nodded before heading back inside to check on the rest of the class.

"I think I'm going crazy Al."Kid said his voice laced in fear.

Alice was taken back by this. Kid never really called her by her nickname. "What do you mean Kiddy?"

He stared at her in the eyes dirty mustered eyes meeting dark brown his eyes held so much pain tiredness and fear so much fear. "You didn't see the blue ords now did you?"

"Blue ords wha-what are talking about?"She asked confused.

He looked up to the bright blue sky. "I don't even know myself."


	3. Ch 3 Portal

A/N: There may be a little wait on the four chapter for a while. I have finals next week. Also I did these chapters hoping it would come out to one long enough one...you got three out of it. It maybe a little while for the next one...sorry.

Also I am not a _Naruto _hater I was just tying to play on the fact Kid is in "our world" and some of the people I know don't like Naruto. I'm kinda basing the characters after people I know. So yeah please don't take it in a bad way.

Thanks and wishing anyone Luck on Finals...I know I gonna need it! x3

* * *

Ch. 3 Portal

"Alright you have about an hour to shop and eat don't waste it!"Sister M called to the tired class after the long tour.

"Yes ma'am."

The class as a whole headed into the humid building filled to the brim with tourist and other students from other high schools and elementary from around the area either looking for something to eat or getting souvenirs from their trip into Boston.

"And we take a left here to go back outside to get out of this claustrophobic crowed." Tarah said pointing to the open door on the other side of the cafe.

"Tarah what are you doing?" Carter asked his twin.

"What? We both know this great anime shop near by why not drop in before getting a bite before eating?"

"What if we get caught leaving Quincy Market?" Alice asked with a very quiet lost in thought Kid following close behind.

Tarah snorted. "Like we would get caught." She jumped going into a fighting stance. "I ninja! You no get caught wiht me!"

Carter and Alice chuckled lightly at the girl's antics. "Okay 'ninja' Tarah show us the way." Alice said.

Tarah bowed. "Hai!"

As they walked Carter notice the very quiet Kid, smiling he placed his arm over his shoulders pulling him into a light chokehold. "Hey little buddy what's the matter? You're usually so talkative."

"N-nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's never 'nothing' with you."

"I-I think my sudden illness was caused by a sudden flash of memories." At this the girls came running up to Kid only inches away from his face. If it wasn't for Carter holding him up he would have tipped back.

"Details!" They said in unison.

Kid blinked. "I can't really give you anything...they were really blurry and out of focus."He said taking Carter's arm off his shoulders.

"Ahh..."

"Sorry."

"Whatever it not your fault...we just want know what happened before meeting you, you know we're your friends, best friends if you need to talk about something."Alice said Tarah and Carter mumbled in agreement.

"Thanks." He was so luck to have friends like these. Who knew what would have happened if they hadn't found him on that day.

"Anyways it looks like we just have to turn the corner and we'll be there."Tarah said with enthusiasm.

"Great!"

True to her word they found a small Japanese style building around the corner that was filled to the brim with all things Japan. Japanese music played loudly and posters for the next anime convention, meet up, anime premier, and anime release littered the windows of the small shop.

The four smiled wide having one thought. : "Hallelujah!" Running as fast as they could to the store shop door Kid being the fastest once the door was open it was as if the heavens opened and angels were singing.

Shevles were filled with animes, mangas and figurines. Posters of japenese bands and singers such as _Vocaliods. _Japanese tea tops and old stye artwork were on display in the center of the shop. Japaenes candies littered the corner on the shop. And amazing Kimonos most likely the owners and t-shirts lines the back wall beautifully.

Kid stared at Tarah who was smiling snugly and pulled her by the shoulder shaking her. "I have to come to Boston for doctor appointments all the time and you keep this from me! I would look forward to going to Boston if I knew this was here!"

"I'm sorry!"She squealed pulling Kid's off her upper arm. "I thought you knew!"

His wide-eyed expression dulled into a bored look. "If I had known I would this was here I wouldn't be so pissed to come to Boston."

"Oh right...my bad."

"Ya think."

"Okay let's stop the fighting and look around we only have fifteen minutes here before we have to go back to get lunch." Carter said quelling the agreement.

"Oh right and that reminds me I wonder if they have anything _Hetalia_ here. The last time I check they were getting an order in." Tarah said bewildered with a finger patting her lower lip.

"Well I'm going to check if they have anything _Black Butler_." Alice said with 'fan girl-ness' lacing her voice. She was a good sized Sebastian and Ceil pairing fan. Anything with them on it together she wanted it.

"No thank you for those two I'm looking for _Naruto_."Carter called going to where he knew the mangas were.

"Ugh hell no I hate that cartoon!" Alice hissed.

"Hey it's not a cartoon it's an anime, A-N-I-M-E!"He said slowly.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Honey it stopped being an anime for me when Disney out of all people began showing it on their _Disney XD_ channel."

"Hey you take that back it still an anime and..."Kid wasn't listening to the argument he was too focused on finding something good to read. Most of the manga the three suggested to him were...entertaining but none were really his favorite. Yawning he placed his hands in his pockets and lazily walked down the wall of mangas.

"Nothing really interesting..."Every so often he would pick up a book look at the back read the paragraph then place it back on the shelf uninterested in the manga.

"Boring."

"Dull."

"Read it three times."

"Hell no."

"No-wait what is that!" He said surprised. On the shelf was a small pack of mangas the package was interesting and familiar to him. It had an orange ord with what would have been flames pointed to the side to have the impression of hair the eyes were turned in such a way to look angry its mouth was jagged. There were two girls one was sitting on a pumpkin the other was standinf and a haft of a boy on it who appeared to be coming out of a black and red scythe on the cover. The cover of the package read _Soul Eater_.

"Soul Eater... why does that sound so familiar?"He said reaching for the package. "And why do they look familiar?"

He found another picture of a boy with blue pointed hair and a girl who was taller then the boy with long black hair. The boy held a weapon that intertwined the two. "They look familiar as well."

He flipped the package to the back to read the paragrah about the story when he received the shock of his life. He gasped loudly catching other three's attention.

"What is it Kid."They called seeing Kid drop the package beginning to tremble violently.

Carter picked up the dropped package. "What wrong- HOLY SHIT!"

"What?" The girls asked.

He passed the package to the girls who flipped it to the back gasping in shock. "Kid..."Alice said. "This looks like..."

"You." Tarah finished.

It was true the boy on the back looked exactly the same as Kid the day they found him in the forest even the white lines in his hair and his honey eyes match Kid's on that day. "I-I know...I don't understand...even the girls...their silhouettes match the girls in my dreams...or memories."

"How is this even possible?"Alice asked.

Kid took the package back from the girls' hands. "I don't know but I need this." He gripped the package tighter.

"Kid that's twenty dollars! Mom gave you that much for food!"

He stared into the girl's eyes intensely. " I am .Getting . That. Package."

She signed running her hand through hair. "Fine I'll spit my money with you for lunch."

"Thanks."

"But you owe me!" She quickly added.

He laughed. "I promise to pay it back."

"Good. Now we have got to get going or we won't have enough time for to get food." Carter said.

"Right let me go pay for this."

"Did you find everything you were look for?" The casher asked.

"Oh yes very much so."He said watching the girl ring up his books.

"Good that will be 19.99. We are also authorized to ask if you would like to buy a ticket for tonight's ghost tour of Boston."

Kid shivered. "No thank you." He hated anything to do with ghosts.

"Ahhh a ghost tour I wanna go!"Tarah whined.

"Ty we are leaving in a while I don't think we will have enough time for that." Carter told his sister.

"Wait I do know of a local haunt we can go to back home."Alice said thoughtfully gripping her chin.

"Really?" Tarah's eyes grew wide.

"Oh yeah!" Carter snapped his fingers. "The weeping maiden's tunnel."

Kid raised an eyebrow after paying for his package. "The who-what-now?"

"The weeping maiden's tunnel."Alice repeated. "Legend has it is that a poor girl fell in love with a rich man and the rich man loved her...but his family already betrothed him to a girl he did not love. The two were planning on running away. 'Meet me at the tunnel by the river' the man said." Alice put her hands together fluttering her eyelashes. "'Oh yes my love!' she said and when the day came to run away he didn't show up. She was heartbroken. They say she died from a broken heart."

Kid was so mesmerized by the story he didn't see Carter go around him ready to pounce. "AND THEY SAY YOU CAN HEAR THE HORRID CRIES AND SCREAMS OF THE MAIDEN ON THE ANNIVERSARY OF HER BETRAYAL!"Carter yelled spooky-like behind Kid.

Kid yelled spun and tripped on his untied shoes falling on his bum making everyone laugh (not including the casher).

"What the hell Carter!"

"What it was funny."

"Not for me!"

"Whatever!"

"So what day are we going" Tarah asked as they left the store.

"What?"Kid said becoming pale.

"Um...Friday we have vacation next week so we can stay at the bus for the weekend."Alice said

"Excuse me who's we?" He said whipping his head bacl and forth amoung the three.

"Sounds good I'll ask our parents when we get home."Carter added.

"Is anyone listening to me?"Kid squealed.

"Great so it's settled Friday to Sunday. Great!"

"Hell no! You are not making me go no way no way no way!"

(Friday day of Haunt.)

"So Kid are you excited!" Alice asked after placing her textbooks back into her locker.

"Like a prisoner going to the executions chair." He said dully.

"Aw come on it will be fun!"

"For you maybe but not for me!"

"Whatever."She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Al, Kiddy you guys have everything ready?"Carter asked pulling on his tie loosening it.

The school uniform for the boy's consisted of a blue or white oxford shirt green striped tie brown pants and black dress shoes. The girl's however was much different. For the girls it was either a hunter green or grey polo with a navy vest or sweater blue skirt navy knee high socks and blue flats.

"Oh yeah got the heater popped up in the bus ready to go all we have to go is get there."

"Great" Tarah smiled as she walked up to them with her books still in her hands.

"Kid you're _still_ reading that book!" Carter commented.

"Hum what?" Kid said looking up from his volume three Soul Eater book. He hadn't put the books down since buying te books. It in someways becaome his new obsession next to his OCDness.

Alice rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh yeah big time. You know Sister M almost caught him reading that book during her bio. Class."

Tarah wide-eyed run over to Kid grabbing him by the forearm and shook him. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"No." He said dully pulling her hands from his forearm.

"He would have if I didn't catch him before Sister M."

Carter sighed pinching his nose. "You are so lucky Kid."

"Maybe." He said uncaringly. "But this book…is I don't know familiar and great to read."

"What ever floats your boat."He shrugged

Alice and Tarah placed their arms over the boys' shoulders while the boys' placed their arms around their hips. "How about we get ready for tonight? Something tells me it's gonna be a big night." Alice said smiling.

The other three chuckled. "Right."

(Soul Eater world)

It was Patty's birthday. It was also the first birthday without Kid. It was bittersweet to say the least. Usually the birthday party would have been a big event because of Kid inviting so many people to Death Manor all laughing, eating great food, and all around having a good time but this year it was strikingly. It was a more intimate party only having the closest friends come that being: Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and of course Liz. The food wasn't made by the best chefs in the world like it was when Kid was still with them it was a group effort with everyone not only bringing gifts but also food for the party. It was nice and simple however they took a moment to honor Kid by lighting to small candles their waxes melting to the same height in front of a picture of him.

"Happy Birthday Patty!"Everyone said as Maka placed the birthday cake in front of the birthday girl.

"Wow Liz look at all the presents I got!" Patty giggled. "And the cake looks so yummy!"

Liz smiled. "I know sis. Now blow out the candles and make a wish!"

"Okay." She closed her eyes tightly and sucked in her breath. "_I wish Kid was here_." Then she blow out the candles causing everyone clap and cheer and the cake being past out.

"So Patty."Black*Star said with a mouth full of food. "What'd ya wish for?"

"Black*Star you don't ask someone they wished for."Maka hissed.

"Oh I wished for Kid to come back!"She said happily.

Everyone froze and stared at the oblivious girl as she ate happily her piece of cake. "Patty…" Liz whispered to her sister before glancing back to the picture of Kid.

"Hey Liz do you think there's a stuffed toy giraffe in one if those boxes!"Patty squealed.

Liz blinked before smiling sadly at her sister. "Maybe." She said.

"_Patty…people don't always come back…you know that better then anyone…don't you?"_Liz thought to herself.

(The weeping maiden's Tunnel)

"So this is the tunnel?" Kid said raising an eyebrow a messenger bag on his shoulder and a flashlight in his hand.

"Yeah why?" Alice said

He shrugged. "I don't know but I thought this tunnel would look…"

"Older, creeper, all around a place you don't want to be catch in alone at night."Tarah said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah pretty much."

The tunnel had an overgrowth of vines and trees growing in and out of its mouth. The stones that lined it look to be ready to fall at moments notice water from the rain and a small stream that flowed on top drip rhythmically down the tunnels walls. And an old abandon railway ran through the tunnel as a type of bread crump trail to lead the four back if their flashlights were to loose power.

"Well it was converted into a train tunnel in the twenties I think." Carter said kicking the abandon railway.

"Well we came, we saw, now we can go, peace." Kid said turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Alice said grabbing him by his hoodie lightly choking him. "We haven't gone in yet!" She said letting go of the choking boy's hoodie.

"But…but…"

"No buts Kid." Tarah winked and wagged a finger in his face. "You don't wanna be labeled a chicken now do you?"

Kid blinked. "I ain't no chicken!" He yelled

"Great here you chance to prove me wrong!"She smiled.

That was when he realized he had been tricked by his own pride. "You tricked me."

"Oh honey." She said cutely pacing her hand on his cheek and lightly slapping it. "You are just realizing it?" She laughed walking away.

"Carter what happened to your sister and how is that girl?" He asked.

Carter patted his shoulder. "You should see her at work at home with that talent." He walked away too leaving Kid and Alice alone.

"It your fault for not being smarter."

"Shut up."

"It's not my fault either." She smiled shrugging her shoulders then she followed the other two.

He was left alone just outside the cave-like-dwelling. Kid stared up at the large opening with a sense of overwhelming of dread. Every fiber in is being told him to get away of the tunnel now. Nothing good could come from going in there. He didn't understand. He only felt this way when going into a cemetery in short he felt trapped unable to get away from its chokehold scaring him.

"Kid you coming?"

"Yeah…I'm coming." He began to run. "Whether I want to or not." He said mumbling the last part to himself.

_Drip Drop Drip Drop _

The water fell rhythmically to the floor of the tunnel echoing through out its walls.

"Hello?" Tarah called hearing her echo coming back to her ten fold.

She smiled wanting to hear it again "HELLO!"

"Do you mind?" Kid hissed picking his nose.

"What's a matter Kid?"Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got a wicked bad headache."

She paused. "Oh…sorry."

"It's okay…you didn't know." He smiled at the girl reassuring her.

They walked for a good minute in comforting silence. That is until the sense of overwhelming fright returned to Kid. He stopped dead in his tracks alarming the other three.

"What is it Kid?" They asked.

"Y-you don't see it?" Kid said in horror his face growing pale.

"See what?"

"Those things, those ords." From Kid's point of view they were swimming in a sea of frost blue ords. All of these ords were flowing in one direction in a strong current make it hard for Kid to keep his balance. The current was heading in one direction to a wall with an opening that was unseen my human eyes alone. It was a portal but a portal to where he was not sure.

The current was becoming too strong he couldn't keep his balance. "KID!"

"Kid what's wrong?" Alice asked franticly.

He couldn't answer on his knees he was deep in the stream the ords whizzed passed him reminding his of being under water. And that was exactly how he felt he couldn't breath the pressure was unbearable he clucked his heart.

"Can't…breath." He said in a low rasping voice.

Alice eyes grew. "We have to get him out of here ASAP!"

The twins nodded as they placed their arms over his shoulder while he did the same they were going walk him out.

That was when he heard voices.

"_So Patty… What'd ya wish for?"_

"_Black*Star you don't ask someone they wished for."_

"_Oh I wished for Kid to come back!"_ The last voice was the same voice as the girl in his memory.

"That girl…she has the same voice." Wanting to know the origin of the voices he pulled away from the others.

"N-no…there's something here. I need to know what it is." He said stumbling from there grasp and flowing the current to the portal.

"Kid!" Alice started wide eyed. "Don't be stupid there's nothing there."

But Kid didn't listen he continued to stumble forward the call of the people becoming to strong to ignore.

"What the fuck is he thinking?"Alice breathed

"I don't know Al."Carter said in the same disbelief.

Tarah snorted. "Come on we gotta make sure mister danger prone doesn't get hurt."She said jugging towards the stumbling boy.

"Right."

The voices were nothing but whispers, familiar whispers as he struggled his way toward the source of it: the portal. The current of souls became much stronger as he inched his way closer.

"There's something there."He thought gritting his teeth. "I know it."

Not to long after he found himself at the portal the ords becoming nothing more then a frosted blur. "Home…"He whispered knowingly touching the wall.

Mere inches away from him the others over heard what he had said becoming very confused.

"Home?" Carter echoed. "Kid what are you talking about it's just a wall."

"Death City."He replied his eyes beginning to glow an eerie blue and the white lines that once laced his hair returned with a ghostly white haft halo. The others to concern with Kid's heath didn't notice at first.

"Death what now?"Tarah said crushing her eyebrows together.

"I need to go home now." He said walking forward.

Tarah grabbed his shoulder. "Kid what hell is wrong with you?" She squealed then gasped as he turned showing them his blue glowing eyes and glowing white hair.

"Home…"He turned stepping into the portal that engulfed him in a bright white light.

"KID!" Alice screamed as he lunged for his hand as he seemingly fell through the brick wall. She tried to keep hold of her balance and the teens hand but the wet ground had it impossible causing her to slip into the portal with him.

"Alice, Kid!" The twins tried to hold on to the two of others but the same problem that happened to Alice happened to them. They sipped and fell into the unseen portal.

"HOLY SHIT!" The three yelled as they fell in with Kid.

They fell for what seemed in the pick blackness praying for dear life that when they landed they would be killed and no one would be able to find their bodies. It was a weird feeling of free falling it felt like a continues fall on those rides that shoot you up quickly and let you down fast almost how it would feel on the hotel of terror in Disney World.

Suddenly as quickly as they began their free fall it stopped hitting the ground hard. They were all alive but bruised and sore. "Ow."

"It's so dark someone get out the flashlight!"

"We can't we left the flashlights back at the tunnel's entrance."

"Someone had better get be watching where their hand is going!"

"Sorry."

"Oh…my head what hit me?" Kid moaned.

"Oh glad to see you're out of that zombie state thingy." Tarah said with sarcasm.

"Zombie state?" He echoed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your eyes were glowing blue and your hair was glowing white and you were asking you needed to go home."

"I was?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"As much as I love to hear this conversation…" Alice started. "WOULD YOU MIND GETTING THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Somehow is some odd twist of fate Alice was the one who was on the bottom of the dog pile followed by Kid Tarah and the heaviest of the group Carter.

"Oh sorry." They said getting up from on top of Alice and lifted by her forearms. Once standing on her won two feet she dusted herself off.

"Thank you." She said dusting herself off. "You know you guys are super heavy…you need to go on a diet." She said jokingly.

The boys laughed knowing her didn't mean anything by it. Tarah however wasn't listening she placed her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes in the pure pick black darkness barely able to see anything passed her friends' silhouettes. "I can't see a damn thing in here." She lifted her hand and stretched it out in front of herself. "It's so damn dark that I can barely see my hand in front of me let alone you figures." She placed her stretched out hand in front of the three.

"I suggest that we hold hands in order to not get lost from each other." The boy mumbled in agreement while Alice almost tackled the poor girl as she when to grab her hand.

They walked in perpetual darkness for what seemed like forever they didn't know if the direction they were heading held any opening they could get out from all they knew was that Kid was adamant on going one certain direction and from what they could tell from the incline it was a slow slope up."Kid...where are we going?" Alice asked becoming tired of the long slow walk. She had two other people walking slowly behind her keeping their hands intertwine was had work.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know…I just have the odd feeling that we're going in the right direction."

"What do you mean Kid?"Carter asked.

"It's as if someone's calling me home."

The comment raised a few eyebrows. The three glanced at each other though they couldn't see each others faces they knew they shared the same look: concern, concerned for their friend's mental health. "Kid I think you need to sit down for a mo-"

"Look! I see light!" Kid yelled with joy as he pointed to a small light forming at the mouth of the cave.

They smiled happily with one same thought. "Home free!" They stared at each other with growing wide smiles knowing their time in the pure blackness was over with daring determined eyes they let go of each others hands and ran up the incline as fast as their tired legs could take them.

"Sun!" The girls yelled feeling the warmed on their skin as they stepped out of the cave their eyes closed against it lights brightness.

"So damn bright!" Carter mumbled with his hands over his eyes like a visor with Kid grunting in agreement.

However when their eyes finally adjusted to the light they found themselves no longer in the cold wet grey forest but a warm lushes green forest far beyond the eye could see. "What the hell."Carter said confused.

"Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."Tarah said just as shocked and confused.

"Or New England." Carter added.

A wind blow by within that moment causing Alice to close her eye feeling it warmed as it blew through her hair. "A summer wind?" She said opening her eyes. "Kid where did you take us."She gasped suddenly as she stared at Kid.

"What?"

"Your- your hair your eyes!"

"What, what, what's wrong with them."Carter and Tarah glanced over just as shocked as Alice.

"Kid you hair has those white lines again."Tarah said in awe.

"My hair." He pulled at the ends of his thick long hair.

"And your eyes aren't they dirty mustered?"

"Yeah Carter why?"

"They ain't anymore their honey colored now."

"WHAT!" He yelled.

Tarah when into her pocket pulling out a small mirror. "Here"

He gasped when he saw his reflection. On one side of his hair was riddled with three bold white line and his eyes were a hauntingly striking honey color that could seemingly see through to your soul if they wanted to. "H-how…"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Alice said seriously.

"Hey guys where's Tarah?"Carter asked looking around himself.

"Humm?" The two others raised an eyebrow. They were down one person."Where'd she go-" They asked looking around them.

"Hey guys over here!" They heard her call.

They ran to the source of the familiar voice to find Tarah leaning over a brick railing over looking a large city that was surrounded by what appeared to be desert. "What!"They yelled.

"Yeah that's what I thought when I saw this city." Tarah commented.

"B-but we in the middle of a huge ass desert!" Alice said with panic. "We're supposed to be at a tunnel."

"I know."

"How is this even possible?" Carter breathed his eyes scanning the horizon.

"I don't know." Kid said just as in awe.

"But that's not the only thing I needed to show you." She said pointing to the sky. "Look!"

They followed her finger that was pointing to the sky and gasped. "Kid…"Alice stared think she was going crazy. "Why is the sun laughing at us?"


	4. Ch 4 Oz

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long but do to a family emergence my writing time was put on hold. Now that emergence has past (knock on wood) I was able to start writing again! I hope you enjoy this chapter It may take some time for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs

* * *

Ch. 4 Oz

The city was much large then it appeared to be from the vantage point of the brick wall with the cities buildings circling a central large building that looked like a gothic inspired castle with a whimsical skull as it's central building and large candles flanking its sides. The whole city seemed to be inspired by the grand building that had the same skulls that reminded the four teens of Kid's rings incorporated somewhere into their décor in someway. But the one thing that bothered them, and reminded, them where they were was the heat.

It was unbearably hot for everyone except Kid who loved it. Carter was able to roll up his sleeves and Tarah was able to roll up her pant's sleeves (she wore a short sleeve haft shirt on top of a black tank top). Alice however wasn't able to roll up her pant's sleeves because they were skinny jeans though she was able to roll up the sleeves of her blouse but it didn't help very much.

"So damn hot." She whined loudly.

"Hum déjà vu anyone?" Tarah hummed smugly.

Alice glanced back at her. "Shut up."

"Whatever, sweetheart." She shrugged off.

"I need to sit down somewhere or I might pass out." She said panting slightly. Not to long after they found a bench under an old tree that was close to a basketball court. "Ahh…Much better." She sighed.

"You know we can't stay here for long we gotta find someone who can help us get back home." Carter commented.

The overheated girl groaned in annoyance. "I know." That was when she thought about something that might help with her heat problem. "Kid do you still have those scissors that we needed for that project last week?"

He gave her an odd look. "Yeah…why."

Her eyes began to sparkle as she lunged for the messenger bag he carried. "H-hey!"

"Wait…I just need…aha!" She said finding the pair of scissors she needed.

"What are you…Alice are you crazy?"Tarah called to the girl as she cut her jeans a few inches above the knee.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She said slipping the now cut bottom halves of the jeans off her legs them folding the now short jeans making them short shorts. After that she unbuttoned her grey vest and blue blouse to reveal a black tank top then tipped the hat she wore a little farther back then it already was change her outfit entirely. "Ta-ba!"

"You're crazy!" Kid said leaning back in the bench arms folded behind his back. "Mom is going to kill you when she finds out what you did with you jeans."

"What." She said innocently. "I needed new jeans anyway for the summer."

He snorted. "Whatever." He said before his mind wondered to the basketball court on the other side of the bench.

He could have sworn the heat was getting to him when he saw visions of familiar people. They were transparent but visible…to him at least. He could see from his point of view an older gentleman with gray hair, a large scar going across his face, and a large screw going in and out of his head.

"That guy needs to get that screw out of his head!" He thought calmly.

Since that day in the cemetery he had been having these reoccurring visions of people that he didn't know but felt familiar within that short time span (it also calumniated with the visions he already received since he left the hospital last summer.) During that time span his vision would appear at odd times of day. Some were disturbing for example girl with pink hair who screams out in pain then a huge demon-like-creature forceful come out of her back and form into a dragon. He called these types of vision 'Alien' after the movie _Aliens_. Others were calm and peaceful such as a man who he believed to be a father figure once in his life teaching him the balance between good and bad…maybe this man caused him to be OCD about everything. He called these visions 'Peace' because he felt so calm when they appeared. This vision before him didn't scare him as much as the frost ords did however. Those ords were like ghosts. And he feared ghosts.

With farther investigation of the man with the screw in his head he found that he wore a sown up lab coat. The man reminded him of _Frankenstein_. Next to the Frankenstein wannabe sat a young woman with blonde hair dressed in black long sleeve button down sweater, a yellow and black zigzag skirt, black boots and an eye patch with an odd symbol over one of her eyes.

The two looked to be a couple in love. He spoke then she laughed somewhat stupidly in Kid's opinion. He could hear children in the background as well. From his point of view he couldn't see when the children where but the voices hear were those of the ones he heard back in the tunnel. He could hear the bubbly girl who he now believed was named Patty impart of the only male voice calling the girl by her name. The male voice Black*Star was just annoying and was giving him a slight headache. The third and final voice he recognized was a commanding girl's voice that had scolded the male's voice back at the tunnel and was now asking how to play basketball.

"Who doesn't know how to play basketball?" His mumbled out loud.

"What?" The others asked hearing Kid talking to himself.

"Nothing." He smiled shaking his head. "Hey there's a basketball court right there wanna go play a bit?"He asked with a smile.

Alice smiled wide. "Hell yeah I need to get some practice in before the season starts." She jumped off the arm of the bench and ran over to the court with Kid leaving the twins wondering what just happened.

"H-hey!" They yelled running after the two.

"What are you guys doing?" Carter asked. "We ain't here to play we're here to find someone who can take us home." He reminded.

"Carter is right you know." Tarah agreed.

"Aw come on you guy." Alice said as Kid passed her the ball that was on the ground. "What happened to your adventurous spirit?" She aimed for the backboard the ball fell in with a 'swoosh'.

"We left it back at the tunnel." They said in unison dully.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Kid said grabbing the bouncing ball dribbling it a few times then performing and perfected layup. "How about one round, until someone hits ten points? It'll get your mind off of the situation we're in, maybe even clear it so you can think clear after the fact so we can find our way home." He spun the ball on the tip of his finger.

Carter signed pinching the bridge of his nose. "We ain't getting out of this are we?" He said knowingly.

The ball was passed back to Alice. "Nope." The enthusiastic basketball players said.

"Fine we'll play one round." They signed defeated.

"Good. Now how about Alice and I verse you two."

"Hell no you two are the captains of girls and boy's basket ball team at the _Boys and Girl's Club_."

"Fine boys verse girls." Alice suggested.

"Good."

(DWMA…Same time)

It was during class when the familiar feeling of the long believed to dead soul made its presences known. It was a powerful burst as if an explosion when off, but if you didn't recognize the soul wave length you most likely wouldn't even notice it.

At the time the students of the Crescent Moon Class were taking a test. Not too hard just a chapter test to round off the grades for the term it wasn't something you would really have to worry about if your grades were good. Maka being the studious bookworm she was, however, wanted to get all 'A's' just like her mama did. When it happened Maka was just about finished answering the final essay question when it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wha-what!" She gasped dropping her pencil on the paper. She was scared. The Scythe Meister was feeling Death the Kid's soul wave lengths.

"How is this feeling even possible? Kid has long been dead." She thought, shaken.

Black*Star and Professor Stein felt the same short burst of the familiar soul too. It was very disturbing to senses this soul again. Kid was dead. Period, end of story. Then why were they feeling Kid's soul wave length? You can't senses the dead's soul. The only one who fell into the category is Sid. And he was as a zombie. The only way Kid could even be alive today was if he was a zombie like Sid. However Professor Stein would need the young Shinigami's body to perform same procedure that Sid went through and seeing as Kid's body was no longer with them it was impossible for the procedure to take place.

Seeing from the corner of his eye his meister and girlfriend so shaken Soul reached out his hand and placed it over hers. "Maka are you alright?" He said in a shushed tone her hands trembled lightly.

She shook her head. "No…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think I can senses Kid's soul."

Soul choked in surprise. "Maka… Kid is de-"

"Maka, Soul do I have to separate you two?" Stein called out to the two from his swivel chair.

"No." They called back both returning to their unfinished tests but not before Soul squealed her hand one more time reassuring her she had nothing to worry about anymore. He was here he would protect her that was all that mattered.

However that didn't quell her worries entirely. As she wrote the last sentence of her essay she raised her eyes meeting Professor Stein's own slightly madness laced eyes. He felt it that she knew for sure but what they felt was unknown to them. She glance towards Black*Star to see he had been looking in her direction for some time. He knew she was wondering what that was but he didn't want her to get her hopes up or for her to worry. What ever that soul wave length it would make itself known soon and they would be ready.

(Death City Basketball Court)

"Oh Yeah! Girls rule boys drool!" The girls yelled gleefully and giving each other high-fives.

"Yeah, yeah you can stop rubbing it in!" The boys said dully, defeated.

They had played a good game. About an hour long before anyone made any progress on the score. They played to the best of their ability (mostly because Kid and Alice were too pigheaded to let the other have any leeway) but sooner or later stubbornness gave into tiredness allowing the girls to score time and time again. The ending score was 10-9, a very close game.

"Whatever…It was a good game though…" Alice said as she whipped the sweat from her brow and stretched out her hand for the boys to except.

"Good game." They mumbled excepting the hand shake.

"Now…" Tarah started slinging her arms over the boys' shoulders. "How about we get something to drink I swear I'm about to pass out from dehydration!" She added to her statement by pretending to be a fish gasping for air.

The three laughed at the girl being a drama queen. "Alright, alright." Kid laughed pulling off the girl's arm. "I thought I saw a café down the street or something."

"Good 'cuz I'm thirsty as hell." She said running towards the other side of the courtyard.

It took sometime and much complaining from everyone in the group for them to find an open café or rather one that wasn't demolished. From the looks of the streets and many buildings it seemed that whole city was going under reconstruction or something under that consent. They didn't understand or even know that the city had gone through a massive battle involving the Kishin.

"Death City Café?" Tarah said slowly reading the sign aloud.

"What odd name of a café?" Carter commented.

"Well there is a donut shop called _Voodoo Donuts" _Alice added shrugging her shoulders.

"Well no matter what it's called lets go in and get something to drink and maybe something to eat." Tarah said opening the door to the small café.

It was small, quant, and had an all around mom-and-pop feel to it though the design still played into the skull theme of the city. It had after a few small tables and a small lounge area for customers to hang out and sip their coffee or eat their food.

"Hello…Is anyone here?" Tarah called from counter.

For one long minute the four waited but received no answer. They looked around the shop, themselves shrugging their shoulders not knowing what to do.

"Maybe…no one is here?"Alice questioned.

She leaned over the counter cupping her hands around her mouth and yelled. "HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE?"

"Tarah!" Alice choked laughing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The owner called back.

Tarah turned her back on the counter and leaned against it. "About damn time."Tarah mouthed making the other three snickered.

"Yes…can I help you?" the owner said bored.

The owner was a short stout man who looked to be in his earl fifties late forties. He was bolding but had a thin handle bar mustache that grew long across his face. His eyes were slightly squinted giving them the impression he was of Asian descent. He had a light tan no doubt having to do with living in the dessert city for years.

The owner's eyes scanned the four 'students' that stood in his café. "Aren't they supposed to be at the DWMA?" He thought until his eyes fell on one of the four a young man who looked like Death the Kid.

Though he had never met the young man before many people knew how he looked like. Everyone did. How could anyone forget the moment they saw the son of Lord Death for the first time? That day the city swelled with pride but now there was only sadness and mourning. The son of Lord Death paid the ultimate price but sacrificing himself to kill the time/dimensional witch. They lost one of the most powerful meisters that day last summer. Everyone in the city mourned the lost of a favorite son. Everyone in the world mourned the death of the son of Death himself. The prodigal son who would successes his father Lord Death was no more. The world seemed less safe without one of the greatest misters who help to defeat great enemies such as the Kishin and the damned witch who took his life.

The man internally panicked. If this boy was Death the Kid how was he even alive!

Not noticing the man's look of awe and fear Tarah spin back around leaning against the counter and lightly kicked the wood paneling that surrounded the island. "Yeah hi, um I would like four of the largest water bottles you got and…"She turned aback to the three." Do you want anything to eat?"

Kid raised an eyebrow coming up to the counter spreading his arms across the top nearly making the man faint. The boy looked so much like Lord Death's son. "With what extra money?" Kid said. "We might not even have enough for the waters let alone food."

"But I'm hungry!...We all are!"She whined.

"But-"

"Anything you want is on the house!" The man said rather quickly.

The four froze and looked at the man then they looked each other in the eye. Did he just say anything was free? Oh hell yes he did! A wide smile formed on their faces. When it came to food for the four of them you never ever wanted to say it was on the house.

Tarah leaned more into the counter. "Okay then how about…"She looked down at the menu that was printed onto the table top. "Four packs of chicken fingers, four subs one BLT, one ham and cheese and two steak and cheese one would have American the other Swiss, four small French fries and…"She when to the side which had a small selection of chips and picked out two _Lays,_ _Doritos_, and _Cheetos_. "These!"

"Of course right away!" The owner said quickly almost running to the back of the café.

The four shrugged at the owner's awkwardness instead walking to the small lounge and plopping down. "Oh thank God that do-"

"Shit!" Tarah yelled wide eyed.

"What!" The three yelled back panicked.

"I forgot to order your food."She smiled at them.

The three blinked slow to catch on before they got it laughing tiredly. "Oh that was bad." Carter said lightly slapping his sister's back.

"You said it!" Kid said slumping farther into the couch.

After that the four slopped deep into the couch, feet were raised on the coffee table, and arms were thrown across their chests or folded behind their head or lazily thrown over the armrest of the couch the small group was clearly tired.

They remained silent for some time until the owner came back to the front of the café with water bottles in hand. "Here are your waters kids." He called seemingly over his awkwardness.

Alice looked over the others. "I got it."

She walked up to the counter with a warm smile. "Thank you sir." She grabbed the waters but paused for a moment. "Um…excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" The man said as he turned back to the girl. By this point he was heading to the back to ask the chef how the orders were going.

"Do you by any chance have a map of the city?" She said shyly.

The man raised an eye brow. "Yes…"He when the back and grabbed a small stack of new maps of the city. "Here." He passed her three maps.

"Thank you."

"Might I can why you need those maps?'

"Hum? Oh um you know…just to make sure we don't get lost." She smiled and walked back to the couch were the others sat waiting for her.

"Why would anyone need a map when they have the son of Lord Death with them?" He thought confused.

"Here your waters."She said passing out the ice cold water.

"Thanks."The said in union as they gulped haft the water down in one go.

"Um…Why did you get a map?" Kid asked as he whipped the extra water from the side of his lips.

She smiled knowingly as she pushed off every ones feet from the small table. "Hey!"

"What I need room for this."She opened the large map and spread it across the table.

Everyone huddled around the map. They discover that the city they currently found themselves in was odd indeed. Its main lay out was one they had never seen before. If you took a marker to the map you would find that the city was shaped like a skull even though the city encircled itself layer after layer. The laughing sun that still disturbed them was accompanied by an equally disturbing smiling moon that had blood dripping from its mouth. "What the hell…"Carter breath staring down at the odd map.

"The official map of Death City, Nevada USA." Tarah read out loud.

They all gasped rather stupidly as they lifted their head from the map to stared at each other with wide eyes and pale faces. This had to have been a dream that they all were sharing. _Soul_ _Eater _was just a manga series, an anime, a 'fandom' or something you could cosplay as Death City was not a real place Soul eater was not a truly tangible thing. In fact 'Death City' maybe Las Vergas in the world they came from.

"No, no, no, no!" Tarah yelled becoming panicked.

"Ty, Ty calm down or you're going to hyperventilate." Her twin said calmly as he pulled her to his chest and lightly patting her hair.

"No! This can't be real we have to be dreaming!"She cried into her brother's chest.

Not knowing what to do Alice just looked on. She had rarely seen her friend this hysterical she could count on one hand how many times she was like this. "Tarah…"

Kid, on the other hand, tried his best to block out what was happening around him as he went into his messenger to find his _Soul Eater_ volumes. He needed to make sure they weren't going crazy. After some time of scavenging he found the volumes that he was looking for in the mess that he called his messenger bag. "Note to self…organize bag…again."He thought. Kid could never keep it bag or locker organized or clear unlike his room.

He slammed the books on the table causing everyone to pause in mid-motion. "I believe I saw a picture someone printed off and left in here of Death City. I just don't know which book I saw it in though. Now you need to calm down and help me look okay?" He said looking everyone in the eye his gold honey eyes with haunting fierceness.

The three gulped as they forgot any pretence of what was happening before.

"Right…"They said in a small voice each grabbing a book and flipping through it looking for that allusive photo.

It took a while but Alice found the photo they were looking for calling the others to her side she placed the worn photo on the map. The picture matched with that of the map. Any landmarks that were prominent on the photo matched that of the landmarks of the map.

Tarah gasped.

"There the same!" Alice said shock lacing her voice.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "How is this even possible?" He asked.

Kid shook his head. "I honestly don't know?"

"Wha-wha…oh…" Too shock with the knowledge of what was happening Tarah's eyes rolled back as she fell backwards on to the couch fainting.

"TARAH!"

(DWMA)

"Alright, pencils down the test is over." Professor Stein said lazily as he rolled his swivel chair across the class room floor.

The students all sighed in unison thankful that the test was over. As if on cue the bell rang signaling the end on a long day of school. The students soon began filing out of the room all were laughing, gossiping, and chatting about the next mission they would be heading out on.

"Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patty can you stay put for a minute." The six teens stopped. All stood still at the decks they sat at with confused looks on their faces.

Still confused they nodded and approached the teacher as the last student filed out of the class room. "Yes Professor Stein?" Maka said ending the awkward silence that had fallen onto the room as the door closed behind the last wayward student.

"I am sure that I was not the only one who felt that strong soul wavelength." He simply stated.

"Right." Black*Star and Maka agreed.

The weapons became even more confused then before.

"What soul wavelength?" Tsubaki asked.

"During the test a strong soul's energy made itself known." Professor Stein informed the weapon students.

"But it wasn't any ordinary soul." Maka added wearily.

"You are correct Scythe Meister Maka." Stein nodded in agreement.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Then whose soul was it?" Liz asked.

Soul, Black*Star and Maka's faces went pale.

"What? What did I say?"She said scared, her eyes darted back to her sister who met her eyes. She was scared too.

"Kid's soul." Professor Stein said gravely. "It was Kid's soul."

The two girls gasped. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!" She yelled. Her sister busted into tears."Patty." Liz whispered as she pulled her sister to her chest. "If this is a joke we are clearly not laughing." She said slowly.

"We wouldn't be joking about something so close to you two. You know that, we know that." Soul said sternly.

Ever since Kid had dead the group hadn't been the same. Whether it because of his insane need to have everything perfectly symmetrical or just his presence it wasn't the same with out him the group became less connected. They only reunited for missions or for special events if anything for the sake of Thompsons's sanity. None of them really spoke to each other anymore safe from Black*Star and Soul who had known each other since they were small children.

"You can continue to bickering when you leave." Professor Stein said strictly. "However I need you to look out for that soul. Whoever it is I am sure Lord Death would like to speak with that person."

The students nodded in agreement as they left the classroom and towards different directions.

(Death City Café)

"Thank you." Alice called to the owner as the four left.

It took some time for the three to wake Tarah after her fainting spell. They had to spray a little water on her face to wake her. It took about another fifteen minutes to even calm her down after she woke but finally they were able to calm the girl down after she drank a little water and sat on the couch.

"So what are we going to do now?" Cater asked as he shifted the bag of food on his arm. Somehow he was stuck carrying the food.

"Um…I don't know?" Kid said thoughtfully as he tapped his finger on his chin.

"How about we eat the chicken fingers and fries now and leave the subs for later." Alice said as she sat on a bench near them.

"Why?" Tarah asked.

"We don't know how long we'll be here we're going to need a dinner" She pointed to the bag of food. "That will be our dinner." She explained.

"Oh right…my bad." The girl said as her cheeks turned rosy red from embarrassment.

(A block away with Blair)

"Meow! I think I got all in need to make dinner tonight!" Blair said gleefully as she placed the fish she needed for the nights dinner in the grocery bag that also held the food for the rest of the week.

Blair still lived with the meister weapon tem of Maka and Soul but she was more modest towards Soul then ever before. Soon after learn Maka and Soul were in a relationship a month after the battle with the Kishin she had told them she was happy for them and she would be respectful their relationship by show less skin and being less sexual towards Soul. Though it did mean she would stop looking sexy in the outfits she wore.

As Blair walked down the street she could hear men whistle at her. "Hey there little mama do you want to see what a real daddy looks like?"

"Come over here little girl and I'll make you feel like a woman!"

"Oh girl you looks so hot in those clothes let me help you take them off!"

Blair giggled she loved the attention she would receive from the men she would pass on her daily trips into the city. She always wonder what those men would think if they saw her change into a cat. "Oh you boys, not today!" She giggled. "I have to get home like a good little girl."She smiled and winked at the men making them howl like a dog.

She giggled a little harder as she turned the corner not knowing she was heading in the direction where Death the Kid currently sat eating a meal with his human friends.

(Back with Kid, Alice, Carter, and Tarah)

"Yum! This so good!" Tarah said with a mouth full of food and a hand over her mouth so no one could see the food.

The other three moaned in agreement, not wanting to talk with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, really good!" Kid said after swallowing his food. He turned towards Alice and nudged her on the arm. "Maybe better then dad's chicken!" He finished smugly.

Alice almost choked on the water she was drinking to wash down the food. Her eyes widen as she turned and slapped Kid upside the head. "Ow!" He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for making fun of dad's cooking!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Whatev-" Suddenly the same sharp pain the pledged him at the cemetery formed in the back of his head, but this time it was worse. His face became pale and his breathing became sharp and quick causing the others to take notice.

"Kid?" Alice said with worry lacing her voice.

Kid turned to face her, his face was ghostly pale his eyes held a fear she hadn't seen since that day last summer and his breathing lessen. "I…I…" His eye rolled back into his head as he fell forward onto his messenger bag that lay in front of him.

"KID!"

Meanwhile…

"Pumpkin, Pumpkin!" Blair sang to herself as she walked back to her shared apartment. She shifted the bag of groceries in her hands. "Oh these are heavy!" She cried. "Oops!" Blair watched oranges fall from the bag and on to the street.

She sighed as she placed the grocery bag on the sidewalk leaning against a small ruin that was once a building. "Oh boy." She groaned as she hunched over to pick up the fallen fruit.

That was when she heard the commotion from the other side of the street.

"What happened?"

"I don't know he just collapsed, Carter."

"Well we got to get him to some place that can help!"

"Humm?" The cat girl hummed. She raised her head to see three teens (two girls and one boy) carrying the limp body of a boy who had a hood covering his face.

"Oh God he is heavy!" The boy groaned.

"Kid you need to go on a diet!"

"Tarah he can't hear you." The girl hissed.

"Doesn't matter…I'm still gonna tell him when he wakes up." She panted.

"Um excuse me…do you need any help over there?" Blair asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"Umm?"The three echoed wondering where that voice was coming from. To there surprise they found a young (hot) girl who looked to be about nineteen or in her early twenties staring back at them.

She wore an odd hat that reminded them of a witches hat young girls would wear during Halloween. Under the hat was beautiful lavender hair that lay beautifully on her shoulders. Her body was that of a _Playboy Bunny. _Meaning she was a smoking hot young woman that any of the boys back home would love to date and the girls would love to hate. She wore a thin leather jacket, a tight tee with a low cut, dark wash shinny jeans and knee high leather boots.  
Carter blushed madly. "Um yeah we do our friend here", He shifted the weight of the boy in a gesture referring to him. "Passed out and we don't know where to go." He laughed tiredly. "We're new in town."

"You mean new to this world." The girl who looked similar to the boy mumbled under her breath.

Blair tilted her head to the side. "What was that?"

The boy shot the girl who mumbled under her breath a look. "Nothing ma'am." He smiled.

"Oh don't call me that!" She purred. "My name is Blair!"

"Carter."

"Tarah."

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you. Oh! The boy right! Follow me we can take him back to my apartment." She said motioning for them to follow as she picked up her bag of groceries.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

It was a short walk from where they met the girl to the apartment (though it was very tiring with a heavy boy to carry). It was a quant little apartment consisting of a bathroom, a kitchen with a counter, a table with two chairs joined in with a living room which has an armchair and two couches surrounding a coffee table, a few bookshelves and a TV with a stereo set and a gramophone. Both the kitchen and living room have windows. The kitchen has a blue door which leads another room that was adjacent to another door.

"You can place the boy on the couch there." She said as she placed the groceries in the fridge.

"Thank you."Carter and Alice called back as they placed Kid on the couch, though his hood remained on covering his face. Alice then moved to sit on the edge of the couch her hand swiped under the hood to find Kid's forehead sweaty and clammy.

"I knew it was a bad idea for him to put back on his hoodie as we left the café." She thought guiltily.

"Do you three want anything?" Blair asked from the counter.

"Um water would be nice and some wet cloths to cool Kid down would be greatly appreciated."

"Okay." She smiled as she grabbed three cups of water and a bowl filled with ice. From where she was she could hear the three teens laughing and chatting amongst them. Her smile lessens into a small bittersweet smile. Their laugher and happiness reminded her of the times friends would converse within the apartment. She missed those times when happiness and joy filled not only her life but the lives of her friends. But she knew those days were over and they would never come back. She strongly believed those days died with Kid. If any they would only join for events such as Patty's birthday for the reason of not allowing the Thompson sister to fall into a deep depression. "If only those days could return." She thought said sadly as she brought the waters, bowl and cloth to them.

"Here you go." She said with a false happiness.

"Thank you."They said before processing to drunk the chill water.

"Mumm that was good!" Tarah said happily.

"Well I'm glad you liked the water!" The cat giggled.

"Blair, tell me", Alice started as she patted the wet cloth onto the hooded boy's forehead. "Do you have roommates? I see plenty of rooms to have at the two roommates?"

"Meow! You are very observant!" She clapped her hands.

Off to the side Tarah gave her brother a look that said: "Did she just say 'Meow'?"

Blair never noticed the exchanged look. "Yes I have two roommates…actually I'm their roommate. I moved in a while ago. Anyway their names are Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans"

The three froze in mid-motion as their eyes darted towards the unconscious Kid and his messenger bag. _Soul _and _Maka_ were supposed to be one of the many main characters in the manga _Soul Eater._ They just couldn't exist that would truly imply everything that was happening to them seeing the laughing sun, the map, and now this would mean they somehow were transported to the world of _Soul Eater. _

Blair took notice of their sudden change of mood. "Meow? This there something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Alice giggled nervously and lifted her hands in a disarming gesture. "Oh no! Nothing is wrong I promise!"

"Okay."She said before placing her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "You said you're new in town right."

Carter nodded in agreement. "Yes ma'am."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Tarah twiddled her thumbs and kicked her heels against the couch. "We haven't been in the city very long." She said meekly though stretching out the word 'very'.

"Oh deer!" She gasped. "You need a place to stay!" She placed her hand on Carter's lap making his hormones run wild and Tarah growl low. "Tell you what I have a friend who owns an apartment not too far from here I can give him a call and see if he can give you a place."

"Really?" Carter said slightly breathlessly as he looked into Blair's cat like eyes.

She winked. "'Course cutie! He owns me a few favors anyway so I can get you a good place at no cost."

"Thank you Miss." Alice said noticing Carter's breathlessness.

She got up from her seat and headed to the phone. "I'll go call him now."

Tarah smiled at the girl until she was over to the phone. "What the fuck was that?" She snarled at her brother.

"What!" He shrugged innocently. "She is H-O-T hot!"

She slapped him upside the head. "Don't think with your dick."

Carter grew red with anger. "Tarah-"

"Okay I'm going to stop the argument now."She cut her arm between the two in a symbolic way of 'cutting' the argument in haft.

They gave each other nasty looks before turning in opposite directions with their arms folded over their chests. "Fine."

Alice snorted and knocked their heads together. "Ow!" the twins cried.

"Now listen and you two listen good we are in an odd world with no way of getting home. We got to stick together whether you like it or not that means we can not bicker and moan and argue with each other. We have to have a united front you got it!" She said sternly.

The two gulped. Alice was never this stern with them during their argument. It must me her army brat attitude kicking in because they were in an unknown and unpredictable situation.

They saluted. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled at their mocking salute. "Good."

"Okay! I called his and he agreed to allow you to stay there for a while." She passed Carter a paper that held the address to the apartment complex with the number phone number to this apartment with the words 'Call Me' under it with a purple lipstick kiss at the ever bottom.

Carter blushed. "Thank you Miss. Blair."

"Aww~ Anything for a gentlemen like you." She winked towards him again.

After that they held a small conversation about the city and why the city looked so ruined and run down. Alice, Carter and Tarah listen adamantly to the girl's story. They were fascinated with the 'fable' of this young team of '_meisters_' and '_weapons_' fighting together to defeat a monster like being called The Kishin. As Blair continued the story she explained that one of the members of this hero team named Death the Kidhad sadly passed away soon after the battle in a separate mission after saving his weapons and a teacher named Death Scythe from a deadly witch. This young boy was a personal friend of hers.

"I'm so sorry Blair." Alice said consolingly.

She smiled sadly. "It's okay. He is in a better place now." She shook her head fearful that tears would fall from her eyes. "Now tell me are you guys applying to be students at the DWMA?"

The three teens when pale at her question. "Um…"

Thankfully, a deep moan from Kid distracting them from answering her question. "Kid…" Alice and Tarah sighed happily.

"Oh! What the hell it me? I feel like I went ten rounds with a heavy weight wrestler and lost." The boy said.

Carter laughed as he slapping the boy on the back. "I would think!"

"What happened?"

"You collapsed from the heat Mr. The-Hotter-The-Better!"

The boy pulled his hood off and gave him a knowing look. "Whatever."

Blair gasped as she stared into the face of the boy who she thought had dead that day a summer ago and whispered quietly. "Kid… you're alive."


End file.
